Accepting The Challenge
by animefreak5483
Summary: Hayami is given the opportunity to live with Mutio. Once reunited will their life be the quiet one he desires? Or will the humans continue to fear their old enemies and destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Hello all! _

_I have to say it is strange that I suddenly felt the urge to re-watch this anime. I was bed ridden with a pretty nasty cold, so I pulled out some random anime from the shelf, and look what happens! The plot bunnies attack!_

_I just had to post this otherwise I wouldn't be able to do anything else for a time… the bunnies are that insistent! Sadly not many people write for this show- so I will add my fic to the list of lonely crack dreams. _

_I don't own the show- I have to admit that I had to download the last episode because for some reason my dvd was totally scratched beyond playing… sad panda._

_I hope you enjoy this fic._

* * *

Sitting on that beach, his face bloody, and his body bruised, Hayami Tetsu could not find the energy to move. Kino, the over emotional girl clung to his battered frame as hers still shook as the shock of their near death experience had just sunk in. They had survived... somehow they had survived and they managed to stop the war. 

As they watched the equally injured Verg, one who had been their enemy for so long slowly wade through the waters and fall to his knees, Hayami Tetsu could not move.

When the strange creature's head silently popped up above the crashing waves, his body was too weak to even react. He took in her appearance, she looked just about as worse for ware as he did... the first time he saw her he thought she was alluring; with one eye slightly closed from a bruise, and what looked to be other wounds, he had to agree with his first impression of the strange hybrid. So much had happened to them both, and yet she was still just as mystifying. There was something special about this Mutio.

Her red orbs pierced his consciousness and a strange feeling hit deep inside him once again. The last time he felt something like this was when they were riding inside the Musca on their way to 'where they belonged.' Her smile and her curiosity had endured her even to a person such as himself.

He had never felt this twinge of emotion so strongly before. And here he was unable to call to her, to stop her from vanishing below the clear waters. Hayami Tetsu hated himself for not moving...

When she and all the other creatures vanished below the waves to bury their father, Hayami couldn't help felling that he would never see her again.

The war was over. And he had once again survived when so many had not been so lucky.

He had been given a message for the human race. A challenge from the late recluse Zorndyke. 'Live together.'

But as he just sat there and watched her drift out to sea, and out of his life. Hayami doubted he would live together with anyone ever again. After all this reliving harsh memories, being called on once again to fight, nearly being killed several times only to survive, and then beaten to within an inch of his life... he didn't want to deal with anyone, regardless of their race or origin.

* * *

The waves of the ocean that once held so much tension and anger crashed upon the shoreline near a solitary residence without a care. The house was sturdy, yet simple. Something that fit his character rather well. Nothing fancy, a roof over his head and a few rooms to hold his junk in. It was rough around the edges, but then again so was he. 

Hayami Tetsu had left the rest of the crew of the Blue No. 6 and settled alone on an island a good distance from the rest. The survivors of the floods and the great battles under the sea were now free to rebuild their lives together. The remaining lands proved to be a challenging setting for the new cities for the human race. But in the short time since the end of the fighting, good progress had been made.

It was still too soon for the challenge to fully be reached. While there were no longer bloody battles and the animosity between the different species lessened a bit, there certainly was little trust. And trust was something that took time to grow.

But it didn't concern him. Living alone he did not need to trust anyone. The occasional visitor form the ship would come, but they didn't stay long. And that was something that Hayami liked.

He had everything he needed there with him. A well maintained generator, solar panels, water purification system, and lots of fishing nets and crates scattered off the shore to catch his food.

And yet something was wrong. Before he had a similar house, with similar gadgets and supplies and he had been fine. But not now.

Shielding his eyes from the sun high in the sky, Hayami swore as he found himself staring out at the ocean again.

"Damn it." He cursed again throwing the towel he had resting on his shoulders to the water. The dock area that easily attached to his deck was a place he found himself just standing and gazing out at the ocean more and more frequently.

Deep down he knew the reason. And maybe that is why he was so angry about it. He was not the type of guy to mope around because of a girl... a strange hybrid girl at that.

"Maybe I just need to get laid..." He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands and turned back towards his house. The growling of his stomach was a good distraction and soon he forgot his heart's troubles for a time.

* * *

The morning dawn came sooner than he had expected and he groaned as sun's rays crept into his window. He had been meaning to make a curtain or shutter for that, but he had just not gotten to it yet. 

Today was fishing day. And it was best to get up and straighten out the nets before the tide came in. The fish and other things he would catch in those nets would feed him till the next current came in with another mix of fish and other edible things.

Rolling over he draped his feet over the side of the bed. Slowly he sat and scratched his bare chest. He opened his eyes taking in the day from his room. Giving his mind and body a shake, he forced himself to get up.

"Gotta go get some food." He tried to mentally prep himself for the day, but it didn't seem to help.

Pulling on a dirty pair of coveralls, he tied the shirt sleeves around his waist and left his house. Walking towards the dock he noted that something was off. The amount of seagulls flying in the sky meant that something big had been caught in one of the nets.

He was rather curious as to what it could be this time. The last larger item that had managed to get itself caught in a net was a dead body of one of Zorndyke's creatures. Not feeling right with eating it, he simply gave the creature a quick, but dignified burial. He didn't feel like having to lug another heavy body up the dock.

However, the sounds that were coming from the water and the reaction of the birds to his presence told him that whatever he had caught was still alive.

The closer he got to the net area a ways off shore, the more he grew curious and quickened his pace. Soft snarls were accompanied by gasps, coming from some of the nets. The sound rang in his ears. Something inside of him told his body to move faster yet, and so Hayami found himself running the remaining length of the dock.

Peering over the wooden and metal structure that was the dock, Hayami found many of the cages and nets full of fish and the pulley system he had installed had successfully pulled the nets and cages partially out of the water. Looking more closely at the nets to the other side of the dock, he spotted the source of the noises.

There in a tangle of nets, partially over the water line was a creature he had given up hope to ever see again. The red eyes, the yellow and black legs and arms, the pointed ears and the gray hair told him that he had caught a Mutio.

For a moment he was frozen. Inside his mind he wondered if it could possibly be his Mutio. However that thought was interrupted as the creature continued to gasp and struggle. Moving quickly he jumped into the water and pulled out a knife. The creature didn't seem to notice his presence to much, or maybe it didn't care, but it thrashed inside the net not worrying about him as an added threat. It needed to get submerged and soon, otherwise it would die.

Hayami noticed that the Mutio inside the net looked a bit injured. As soon as he cut the nets and the creature was free to submerge itself, Hayami expected it to dash off.

But this one didn't. Instead of flying off beneath the water, this one hardly moved. Simply floating to the surface it looked at him with a gaze that made him almost forget to tread water. A small smile graced its lips briefly before its eyes rolled backwards and it began to sink.

Not knowing what to do, Hayami watched as the creature made no attempt to swim away, or stop itself from sinking. A large amount of bubbles escaped from the Mutio's lips, and Hayami began to worry.

As if something inside him beckoned, he dove down and caught the creature before it hit the bottom of the seabed, and brought it back to the surface.

"Hey!" He shook the hybrid but got no response. Looking closer he noticed that this Mutio seemed very familiar; the smile just before she sank too was so very familiar.

His heart skipped a beat when he looked down on the hybrid in his arms again. Holding her limp body closer, he looked around as if wondering what to do. His joy of having finally found Mutio was replaced by fear. What was he to do now?

Somehow he managed to get to the shoreline with the girl still in his arms. Laying her down in the shallow area, he tried to shake her a bit more. The hybrid did not respond to his calls and touch. Looking over her body, Hayami noticed many healing wounds and scars littering her shapely form. The thing that bothered him the most was her ear. On one side her ear had been injured.

"What happened to you?" He asked touching her cheek with an abnormally high amount of concern even for him. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart at seeing her present state. "Who did this?" he wanted to know, but he did not get answer.

Sitting there in the water he wondered what to do now. There was no way that he was just going to let her, in her weakened condition, stay there in the water. She would be unprotected, unsheltered from the elements, and Hayami would not allow that.

Picking her up in his arms once again, the tall loner did something that he knew he would laugh about in the morning. Carrying the girl into his house Hayami walked into the bathroom and put the plug into the bathtub.

Setting her into the tub, Hayami turned on the water pump and soon the water level was up to her chest. Grabbing several old rags and wash cloths, Hayami began to treat the wounds that she had suffered from getting stuck in his net.

Chuckling to himself that such a usually smart creature could get stuck in a net, he had her cleaned up in no time.

Standing up Hayami could not help but look down on the same creature that he had saved, and that had saved him... she was the reason the war had ended. His strange desire to protect this creature from Kino's gun after their battle, and then Mutio's desire to reciprocate such a gesture was truly ground breaking.

Seeing her trying to fight off her own kind when they were surrounded on the debris in the ocean, and the simple way she would curiously look at him both before they were attacked and after; she had shown him that not all of Zorndyke's creatures were the blood thirsty monsters that the humans would want them all to believe. Yes, they were dangerous- his scar on his arm told him that even without their machinery the hybrids could still fight, but then again, so too could his own kind.

He had often wondered what her own kind thought of her actions. He had nightmares about them harming her because he had touched her... he had sparked a curiosity in her. He had not meant to cause her problems or such a change in her usual life. He simply did not want to let her die there on the land after her machine was broken.

Seeing her state, he had to assume that her own kind did this to her. And that bothered him greatly. Suddenly the room seemed stifling and Hayami needed to get some fresh air.

Turning the water on a lower drip, he left the girl to sleep. She certainly seemed to need it.

Walking out of his house and on to his deck, Hayami took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself again. Having the hybrid back was something that deep down he wanted, but now that she was here, what would happen. Was this some frustrated sexual tension he was trying to alleviate, or did he really care for the woman in his bathtub?

Had his frustration with his own race, the problems associated with humans that he had long suffered caused him to seek companionship with a creature such as this Mutio? It made some sense. He was not an overly educated man, nor did he like rationally thinking out every course of action, however this logic did fit.

And what was strange was that the same thing had to be happening with his guest. Why else would she have saved him, allowed him to touch her, and now, come back to his side? She was drawn to him, just as he was drawn to her.

Running his hand over his face he groaned. He didn't need all this added bullshit to his life. What happened to living alone for the rest of his existence and being content like last time?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from inside his house. Giving off a slight smile he assumed she had woken up and was scared.

* * *

The calm water was all around her. It felt different from the waters of the ocean which she had been swimming in. Searching her mind she tried to remember what happened, and why she felt so weak. 

Opening her eyes she found that indeed she was not in the ocean. She was in some sort of tank in a small room. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and her red eyes searched the room for answers. How did she get here? Where was here? And what was that familiar scent in the room? Why was it so calming?

She gave off a weak cry, but got no reply to anything. Not knowing what was going to happen to her, her first instinct was to get out and back into the ocean. Looking at her hands when they reached out and gripped the tub, she remembered the pain of getting stuck in a net. It was one of his nets...

Asking the sea creatures and sea gulls for many days, she had finally located the man who haunted her dreams, and her waking hours. Mutio could not explain why she felt so drawn to this sad looking man, but from the moment he touched her and returned her to the oceans he was on her mind.

She had suffered so much because of this fascination, but it did not matter. Verg's punishments had hurt; however the feelings of being all alone after being banished had not stopped her from longing to see the land dweller. Even after her creator's death, there still was a great deal of tension between her and the others. For the moment she had no place even among her own kind.

Why was she the only one to want to trust the humans? They had done bad things to her kind, but there was something strange about the one called Hayami... she had looked for him for some time.

Seeing him on the beach before the funeral procession, she wanted to run to him. But she couldn't. She needed to be with her own kind. To mourn the death of her father and creator, and to comfort her family, even the ones that had hurt her.

Deep down her heart hurt at seeing him just sitting there looking so blank. She had hoped he could have called out to her; she had called to him... could he not hear her? And then there was something else... she had feelings for him. In her species these feelings were akin to wanting to take a mate, but he was not of her kind. He also had a female of his own species comforting him. Did he already have a mate? Mutio was so very confused. If she could not even figure out her own kind, how could she even try to understand his?

But that didn't stop her. Before she had time to fully heal from her ordeals, she set out to find the human man. Not knowing the answers to all her questions, she had to do something.

And now she seemed to have been saved once again. Those nets, she had not counted on getting caught in them, she couldn't even remember getting stuck. All she knew was that before she knew what was happening, she was pulled mostly out of the water. It was true that her kind could live on the surface for a time, but once her skin dried out, breathing became painful. She had nearly dried out... and then she remembered a warm feeling coming over her before things went black.

Smelling the air, she confirmed that it was indeed Hayami's scent in the air and all around. It was just as she had remembered it to be, calming and in its own way alluring.

Pulling herself out of the water, Mutio looked for something to brace herself so she could pull her legs from the water. Finding something that looked sturdy, she put most of her weight on it and even got one leg out of the tall tub. The added weight and the weakness of her body finally caught up and her grasp gave out.

Falling to the floor with a loud crash, Mutio wanted to cry out with the pain, but held it back. Resting her head on the cool floor, she didn't know what to do next.

What if this wasn't Hayami's house? What if someone else had saved her? Could she escape in her current condition? She was tired... she wanted to see Hayami... she didn't want to be alone.

And then her sensitive ears picked up on someone approaching. Looking up she saw the door slowly open. The sunlight behind the door blinded her for a few seconds before she heard a voice...

* * *

_a/n:_

_Sadly if you have not noticed, I am a hopeless romantic. I admit it, and I have learned to embrace it. It brings me shits and giggles._

_So, they have found each other, but of course, life is not always roses and bunnies. You will have to stay tuned to find out where my randomness takes us._

_Cookies to all those who review!_

_Well, maybe not cookies… I can't promise that… how about a second chapter instead?_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n:_

_well, I knew not many reviews would be coming in... but at least the hit numbers are good. That means someone is reading it. _

_Thanks to those who did take the time to click on that button! And here is your next chapter! _

* * *

Walking back into his house, he slowly opened the bathroom door to find her on the floor. She must have attempted to get out and slipped. He was about to kneel down and help her up when her eyes looked up at him. 

Hayami Tetsu was frozen in place. The red eyes of the girl were haunting to say the least. She was so different from any creature he had ever encountered.

Her next action confused him a bit and he was left to wonder what she was thinking, but the Mutio gave him a weak smile and what sounded like a happy or relieved chirp.

"Ha-ya-mi." She said in a quite voice, but he heard it. His eyes went wide as he heard his name escape from the hybrid's lips.

"Mutio? It is you." He replied not knowing what else to say.

Her hand, still moist from the bath, reached out towards him, and he found himself moving towards her without even thinking about it.

Grabbing her and pulling her body into his arms, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. He had wanted this... it was beyond physical, it had to be... he had embraced many women before, but none made him feel like this.

"Ha-ya-mi." She kept whispering over and over. She squirmed in his grasp for but a moment, and then allowed him to hold her for a time. It wasn't till he applied a bit too much pressure to a sore spot that she gave off a cry of pain.

Letting go, he released her enough to look at her face. Moving a hand to touch her cheek, and see the bruise that was healing near her eye, he got another chirp from the creature.

"You should be resting." Hayami said with a smile looking at her. Slowly and carefully he picked her up and put her back into the tub. He was surprised when she did not fight back.

He had to smile as she tried to swim around a bit in the tub before her head surfaced above the water line. She looked at him and smiled again.

"Hayami!" She said again, getting him to shake his head at how strange the situation was.

"So you know my name. What is yours? Or is it really Mutio?" He asked.

The creature before him gave him a slightly confused look and then smiled. "Hayami."

"I am Hayami." He said motioning to his chest. "You are Mutio?" He asking pointing to her.

She nodded and stuck out her hands to touch his chest, just like he had. "Hayami." Giving off a few more chirps, he could tell she wanted to communicate.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked realizing that her kind might not use words, and trying to not blush at her touch.

Instead of replying she gave off a little chirp and he was reminded of his time with her, listening to her song, and her giving off similar chirps and other noises as a way to communicate.

With a nod, he stood up and patted her head. "You enjoy your bath. I am going to make some breakfast."

He didn't get too far when he heard her thrashing in the water and giving off a frantic sounding gurgle.

* * *

The comforting embrace was warm... and she liked it. She did not know exactly what he was doing, but when his arms encircled her, she enjoyed it. He really was something different from the stories Verg had told to the others. At least this one was. 

It was a little bit frustrating that he did not understand her. Because she could understand him clearly. Her kind used sounds more than words to communicate, and the others of Zorndyke's creatures seemed to understand her kind's language. But humans seemed to have a problem.

But that did not matter; all that mattered was that Hayami was here... she had found him. That in itself made her happy and relieved. That is why when he stood up and patted her head, she thought he was leaving for good.

Leaving... usually meant that she would once again be left alone. She hated being alone. And she panicked. Grabbing his pants, she held on to him, not wanting to let him go.

His smile and voice tone calmed her a bit, especially when he said he was coming right back. She believed him. She trusted Hayami.

* * *

The next few days were strange, but enjoyable. Hayami could not remember the last time in his life that he laughed so much... or smiled for that matter. 

He had always been a serious person. After such traumatic situations like he had faced in his teen years, he always carried around an attitude that was sad and usually self serving.

That had changed when Mutio came back. He found himself sitting in his bathroom on the floor helping the weakened girl back to health. Her bruises were disappearing, but her lovely ear would not be the same.

That was the scar that she carried. He had tried to ask her about it, but when he brought up the subject, Mutio just got really quiet. Not even chirping or making her cute little sounds as normal.

It was on the third day of her return that she tried to get out of the tub again. He had been repairing nets for a few hours when he returned to the house to find the tub empty.

His eyes went wide and his heart began to beat faster thinking she had left. Before he was able to think further he heard a sound coming from another room. Following the sound to his bed room, he found Mutio curled up in a pile of his clothes, his trench coat covering her partially.

"So you can walk then?" He asked getting her attention. She sat up and gave him a smile. Crawling on her hands and knees to him, Hayami looking a little surprised.

"I guess it might be a bit hard for you to walk like a human. You are part fish after all."

"Hayami... fi-shu." Mutio smiled after repeating a word. Hayami thought it was rather amusing to see her try and mimic his words. In the few days she was there, he had tried to teach her some things. She had a long way to go. But she really was trying.

"Yeah, let's go get some fish. I am kind of hungry." He motioned for her to follow. She did so happily till they had walked a ways and she began to slow.

Hayami looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Mutio?"

"Wa-t-er" She said after chirping to him and not having him understand.

"How long have you been out of the tub?" He asked picking her up in his arms. Her body did seem a little bit dry. "Well, how about we go down to the ocean today?"

"Hayami!" She smiled and they both left the house.

Setting her down in the water, he was about to get up, when she hooked her hands around his neck and pulled him in after her.

The well tanned man came up for air sputtering and a little bit angry.

But the look on her face as she swam circles around him was worth it. His anger drained from his body and he smiled. Splashing some water at her with his hands she surfaced behind him and tapped him on the back.

Moving swiftly he turned and grabbed her. She blinked and looked up at him giving off a contented purring like sound.

* * *

She was enjoying the game they seemed to be playing in the water. The sounds of laughter that he was giving off made her even happier. Popping up behind him she tapped him on the back because he was still looking for her in the water front of him. 

Before she knew what was happening, he was holding her once again. Relaxing into his embrace, she let off a sigh and a string of sounds signaling that she was happy.

His embrace shifted and soon she was looking straight into his eyes, their noses nearly touching. She smiled to him as was about to nuzzle into his neck when a hand came and touched her cheek.

Closing her eyes, she let out a happy chirp and then suddenly her lips felt a strange sensation... his lips were pressing up against hers. She had seen this happen before... Verg had done this with many of her sisters, and she had even witnessed humans doing this on occasion when they thought they were not being watched.

It confused her as to why he would do such an action with her, but it did not feel all bad... it was different from Verg's touch.

But it was a little too much. A little too soon... and totally unexpected.

* * *

Hayami was a little confused when Mutio pulled away a bit from his embrace. But he had to admit it was a bit sudden. He didn't even think things through on his part; he could only wonder what she had thought of it all. 

"Sorry." He said letting her go. "Well, I am not sorry that I did it... but I am sorry I scared you." The look of confusion on her face was hard to read. He watched silently as she touched her lips with a slender dark colored hand and continued to look at him.

Turning quickly around he walked out of the water leaving a confused and silent Mutio still floating.

"I am going to get some food... I'll be back." He said without turning around to look at her. Inside his mind he was berating himself for being so stupid.

He did not hear her voice call his name, or if he did, he ignored it and went into his house.

It was a few minutes later that Hayami finally gained the courage to go back outside and face Mutio. He felt as if he was going crazy. How could he have these kinds of urges and feelings towards a creature that was so different...

And what must she think of him? Did her kind do the same thing? Could he even really have such strong feelings for the hybrid? Could she see him as more than just an oddity?

Hitting himself on the head, he got his thoughts straightened out, as much as he could and returned to the deck. He looked down on the ocean where they had been splashing around to find her gone.

Turning to look at the dock he heard a melodic song coming from the edge. There was Mutio sitting on the dock singing to the birds and fish in the area. The song relaxed him instantly. All his tension from minutes before melted away.

She continued her song, even when she felt his presence behind her.

For some reason, Hayami seemed tense... something about their contact and her reaction to it had confused him. She could sense his change in attitude, and did the only thing she could think of- sing.

It must have worked because he sat down next to her and said nothing till she turned and gave him a bright smile.

"That was... beautiful." He said quietly still a little hesitant to touch her. Mutio smiled and touched his cheek instead causing him to stop talking.

"Hayami." she smiled up at him. "Fish!" She said excitedly.

"Fish?" He looked a little perplexed. But then his eyes went down to his nets, which were full of fish.

"Well, that is one way of fishing." He chuckled as he stood up and picked her up as well. Mutio looked at him wondering what he was about to do, and then out of no where the man who held her jumped into the water.

* * *

_a/n: Ah, they are getting into the swing of their new lives together. But how long will that happiness last?_

_You will have to wait and see!_

_Please let me know what you think and Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n:_

_Thanks for the reviews. Have no fear, I will finish this fic- actually I have most of it done- just gotta finish the ending a bit. But there are a few more chapters involved before you get to see where the bunnies took me. _

_But that does not matter- because you are here for ... _

_Chapter 3!_

* * *

It was rather scary to see the progress Mutio had made in such a short time. It had been nearly two weeks since she had been back at full strength. In that time she had somehow gotten very good a mimicking everything he did. She could walk on two legs for a bit now without even wobbling; her use of the language was also amazing. She didn't knew what everything was called, and she had yet to use full sentences or get the pronunciation perfectly, but she was on her way. The thing that surprised Hayami the most was her ability to stay out of the water for longer periods of time. 

They had been watching the sun set on the dock when she fell asleep in his lap. Hayami had been so content and peaceful that he too had fallen asleep. When he awoke, she was still there. Her skin was dry, but she was not gasping for breath. After that evening she even from time to time snuck into his bed. Preferring his warm body to the cool waters of the ocean or his bathtub, Mutio was also becoming more and more human like with affection.

It was a good feeling to wake up with her arms holding on to him. And that was where he found himself that morning. The sheets that covered them were cool on his skin, but he was plenty warm beneath. Today he awoke on his back, Mutio was curled up against his side, her arm across his chest, and her leg tangled with one of his. It felt good.

He wished she would do this more often. In fact it made the whole day start out a lot better with her in his arms. Looking out the window Hayami sighed. Today was the day the others were coming for their regular visit.

At times he wanted to ask Kino why she came, and why she brought Huang and a few others to visit. It usually ended with her doing most of the talking and him having to actually listen to her.

But this time was going to be different. This time he was not alone, and he didn't know how the others were going to react to Mutio.

Almost as if called, she began to shift in bed. Before too long she was kneeling on the bed and looking down on him with those big red eyes. A smile spread on her lips and she whispered her newest phrase she had learned.

"Good Mor-ning Hayami!" She said and bent down to kiss his lips quickly. Since their first kiss had not gone too well, he had been reluctant to kiss her for a time. Thankfully she was over whatever harsh memories were associated with the contact and now he found her instigating the majority of their contact.

Before he could react, she was sitting on the bed, stretching her arms over her head. The curves of her body seemed to be enhanced greatly by the morning sun that came in through the still curtain-less window. It was times like this that he wanted to... to...

"Hayami?" She called to him twisting her head to look at his strangely. A blush flushed his face, and he felt like a stupid horny teenager again. It didn't help that his body had already reacted to her presence.

Sitting up quickly, Hayami pulled the covers over his lap. God was this ever embarrassing, he thought.

Thankfully Mutio just smiled and got up.

"Water. Hayami come too?" She asked before she took off to go soak in the ocean.

"Later. You go have fun." He said motioning for her to go by herself. Collecting himself, and deciding to take a cold shower alone, Hayami sighed. His life was strange.

* * *

Mutio had swum off shore a ways with a school of fish while he prepared their breakfast. His shower had been just the thing he needed to calm himself down. That and happy chirps from the hybrid that he could hear from the deck all reminded him that his life at the moment was all in all a happy one. 

He had set out two plates of the usual rice and fish for breakfast, well he had rice, Mutio's plate was just simple fish. She had tried to eat people food like rice and other typical Japanese foods, but found the taste to be not so good.

He was about to sit down and call her to come in for food when he noticed her chirping had stopped and her head had disappeared from view. Cocking an eyebrow he shrugged it off and began to eat.

"I hope you made enough for more!" An energetic voice called out. Turning around in his chair, Hayami sighed as the short haired red head, and the tiny little blond stood near his house.

"You again?" He groaned. Turning back out to look at the ocean, he still could not see Mutio.

"I wonder if she got scared off?" He said more to himself than to the others.

"What?" Kino asked coming closer and messing with his hair. "Oh, you were expecting me? Or... do you already have company?" A sly smile spread on the girl's face.

"Hello Mr. Hayami." The smaller girl said bowing politely.

"So, really, who is the plate of food for?" Kino continued to pressure him, causing Hayami to get a little irritated.

"None of your business." He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Funny how he didn't need these that much anymore... but when Kino came over, he felt like he craved them even more.

"Oh come on now. You can tell us. You finally found someone who will put up with your crappy attitude and bad habits?" The red head would just not quit.

"You know, the fact that someone moved a long way away from some people might mean he doesn't want to be bothered. You ever think about that?" He asked taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"How do you like that Huang? You save a person's life a couple of times and this is how they repay you." Kino said looking over at the little girl who she thought of as a little sister.

The blond was not listening to the two fighting; instead she was staring out at the water with great fascination.

"That song..." The little girl said walking towards the dock. This got Kino and Hayami's attention.

"Huang? Are you ok?" Kino called. Looking quickly towards Hayami and then walking after the girl.

Hayami felt a little uneasy knowing that the little girl had a talent for hearing Zorndyke's creature's songs and thoughts. How would the two react to the source of the song?

"It's a happy song." The girl smiled as she closed her eyes and listened. "Can't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything... wait." Kino said stepping in front of Huang with a defensive posture. Hayami reacted the minute Kino reached for her gun.

"Stop it." He shouted getting the girl's attention. While they looked back at Hayami with a puzzled look on their faces, a splash from behind them could be heard.

"Hayami?" Came the voice of Mutio as she pulled herself up from the water and was startled by the two new faces.

"A Mutio!" Kino gasped looking back at the source of the voice. Drawing her gun and pointing it at the hybrid, she waited for the creature to attack.

"Wait!" Huang said pushing past Kino and stepping closer to Mutio. Both were looking at each other with curious expressions. Mutio chirped a little as if talking to the little girl.

"It is you." The little blond smiled recognizing the sound of the Mutio's song.

"You know her?" Both Hayami and Kino asked at the same time.

"It was this Mutio that you told us about, right? The one who saved you and showed you that we could change the way the war ended... and it was her who told me to give you time... and to trust you could save us all." The little girl smiled. "Thank you."

To this the hybrid only smiled and gave a little chirp.

"You can understand her even without the ship?" Kino asked looking a little confused.

"Of course." Huang smiled and walked closer to Mutio.

"Look out!" Kino said still a little worried about the creature before her.

"Calm down." Hayami said putting his hand on her gun, getting her to put it down. "Mutio won't hurt anyone."

"She says she likes it here." The little girl said patting Mutio's head.

"She does, does she?" Hayami smiled. He knew that she did, but having another confirm it made him happy.

"But what is she doing here?"

"She got caught in one of the nets." Hayami said not caring to go into further details. Turning around he returned to the deck and continued with his breakfast.

While Huang stayed on the dock with Mutio, Kino decided to return to where Hayami was sitting.

"You're living with it then?" Kino sounded a little surprised and a bit angry. Hayami just gave her a look before eating another bite of rice and fish. "Just what... what is your relationship with it? Are you its father figure? It's nurse?"

"What does it really matter? She likes being here, and I really don't care if she is here or not." He said knowing that it was not true. He really did care that she was here... and he would be hurt if she did leave, but what was Kino getting at? He didn't understand why the girl seemed to be especially interested in his life with Mutio.

"You can't tell me you and she..."

"We haven't. And even if we did what would it matter?" Hayami snarled getting upset. Without warning something leaned against his back, startling him. But the wet skin of the creature told him it was only Mutio.

"She can walk?" Kino questioned seeing the creature's last few steps before it leaned against Hayami for support.

"She has a talent for learning new things." Hayami smiled. "Don't you Mutio?"

"Hayami." The girl smiled again shocking both visitors.

"Mutio told me all about what happened with the others before the war ended... and how she got here." Huang smiled at Hayami as if she knew a secret.

"Fish." Mutio smiled as she saw the plate of food. Looking towards Huang and Kino, Mutio smiled.

* * *

Hayami enjoyed seeing Mutio and Huang get along. The group had eaten a good sized breakfast and then went down to the shore line to talk. Well, Mutio and Huang talked. Kino stayed unusually quiet and he for once actually was more vocal. 

The sun was high in the sky when Kino's communicator went off and the two girls needed to return.

As they said their good byes, Huang walked up to Mutio and hugged the hybrid. Whispering something to the girl, she turned around and walked with Kino towards their hovercraft.

"Good-bye Ki-no. Good-bye Hu-ang." Mutio waved once again mimicking the younger girl's motion.

Once the two left Mutio looked over to Hayami and smiled.

"Friends... nice." She said getting Hayami to smile back at her.

"I guess they can be." Hayami said scratching the back of his head. "They can also be a pain." He added only to get a confused look from Mutio.

"So what did you girls talk about?" Curiosity got the better of him, and he really wondered what the little girl had told Mutio.

"Hayami lonely?" Mutio asked grabbing his hand and looking up at him from her position on her knees.

The question came out of no where and he really didn't know what to say. Closing his eyes he felt the soft, yet damp skin of her hands on his own. Was he lonely?

"No. I am not lonely anymore." He told her honestly. With her there he wasn't lonely. Come to think of it he had not been plagued by haunting nightmares, nor was he afraid of the water when she was around.

"Not with you here at my side."

"Mutio not lonely too!" She chirped happily as she got up and walked towards the house.

* * *

The couple spent most of the evening after eating on the deck watching the waves crash upon the shore. It looked like a storm was going to be setting in, and the two had prepared for a few rough days ahead. 

"Mutio happy." the girl said breaking the silence as the pair laid on the deck looking at the sky. Hayami had his arms creating a pillow for his head, and Muito seemed to enjoy listening to his heart as she rested her head on his chest.

"Wha?" He said not hearing her words. He was too busy enjoying the moment to really be listening to anything.

"Mutio...together Hayami... happy." She smiled tilting her head a bit she licked his neck. He thought it was a bit odd, humans didn't lick people, but then again he had to remind himself that Mutio was not a human.

"I 'm glad." He said sitting up a little to get a better look at her.

She continued on licking his neck and he found it a strange but pleasant sensation.

"Mutio ra-fu Hayami."

"Rafu?" Hayami asked not understanding her way of saying a word. It must have been something that the girls had talked to her about because it took her three or four times to get better at sounding out the word.

Seeing that he did not understand her words, Mutio took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Ra-vu" She tried again.

"Love?" Hayami asked the word finally dawning on him.

"Lo-ve" She repeated smiling widely. "Love Hayami." She nodded. His hand still on her chest, she placed hers on his.

Hayami didn't know what to say. Love... was it love? Could it be love? Was he even capable to loving something... he had given up on that emotion. And yet he knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later. It appeared that little Huang had talked about him after all.

"I knew I should NOT have let them talk unsupervised..." He mumbled only causing Mutio to look at him with a lost expression.

"Not... love." She repeated all she could catch from his words. Pulling back a bit, Mutio didn't know what to think. Looking at his hand on his chest she gave a sad chirp and began to pull away from him.

"No... Mutio... wait." Hayami stopped her from moving. Her eyes looked so sad; he could not stand looking at her with those eyes.

"I am not good at these kinds of things... I've never been in love before... and you... you are..." he took his hand and ran his fingers over her ear that had been injured. "You have been so hurt because of me... you hardly know who I was... what I am and yet... and yet you love me..."

"Hayami..." Mutio looked at him with concern for his serious and sadder than usual tone.

"I don't care if you are different. I don't care what others think... all I want is you here... Mutio," he took her face in his hands. "I do love you." He silenced anything she would have said with his lips pressing into hers.

* * *

_a/n:_

_So Kino knows. I suspect she would be a little mad at finding out Hayami has Mutio back. She seemed to like him a lot herself… but I can't see him with her… kind of weird to say that, but Hayami seems to not work well with humans… _

_So we have a lot of fluff in that chapter. But when will it end? When will things get messy?_

_Leave me a comment, review, or just plain old randomness... I LUV randomness! _


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n:_

_Thanks for the reviews. I am happy to say they are better than I had expected!_

_This chapter is a bit intense. I don't think it warrants a M rating, but just be warned… not everything in this chapter is "happy fun."_

_Saying that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

The night was full of new experiences. For a moment he felt a little guilty, she seemed unsure at the beginning, and yet they did not stop. As they continued to explore each other's bodies, Hayami was amazed at the sensitivity of the hybrid to touch. No wonder his touch had been such a big deal.

Her ears were the most sensitive. He had rubbed his nose along her pointed ears; it sent her body shaking and she cried out. It took a little getting use to, trying to understand if it was a happy scream or one full of pain.

He had not been the one calling all the shots either, and that surprised him. It was such a wonderful experience becoming one with her; he totally forgot that there were any differences between them... nothing mattered but them being together.

Afterwards he felt like he was gasping for breath. Pushing himself up off her with his arms and legs, he felt weak beyond words. His arms shook and she entwined hers with his as if trying to draw him back down closer to her slender frame. She gave off a cry of protest for his lack of contact.

"More?" He panted. Smiling all the while remembering how his body felt as she moved beneath him. He still was hot; it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was more alive now with her in bed than ever.

Propping himself up with one arm, and after she let go of his arms, Hayami's free hand began to run up and down her slender body. It lingered a bit over her stomach as he traced the black markings on her skin. The thought of starting a family popped into his head for a brief moment before he laughed it off. How could he have a family with Mutio? Two different species could not produce offspring. And even if they could, he was not ready for that big a change.

Having Mutio here and now accepting that she would be here for the long haul was big enough change at the moment. Take one thing at a time, he told himself.

Outside the wind howled and the boarded up window did a good job of keeping out the rain and the cold. Then again, the two in the bed would not have to worry about the cold, and the water might actually be something they would have to try out later. He smiled, they had only been together for a few weeks, made love once, and he knew he was addicted to her.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked as he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. Her small frame easily moved with his arms. "We can't really go outside; the storm is sounding rather bad... so we are stuck inside."

"Mutio wants stay here." She said before she nuzzled her face into his chest. Licking his muscular frame, she purred contentedly as he ran his hands up and down her body, making sure to touch her ears and neck.

"I have no objections there." He smiled as he began another round of 'mating' as Mutio had put it.

* * *

The storm lasted a few days. But neither really cared. They had fun just staying inside and enjoying each others company. Using the tub as both a way to get her re-hydrated and for a relaxing way to spend an evening, the couple bonded deeper. Both realized that there was no going back to the way they were before this experience. And neither wanted to. 

The morning sun came signaling the storm was over. Hayami sighed as he lay in bed not wanting to move. With the storm ending there was certainly going to be a lot of clean up and work to get done.

"You want to help with the clean up? Or will the lady of the house stay in bed all day?" He asked half joking. It was hard to imagine them as a married couple, but in reality that was what they were now. Sadly there wasn't any human law that would allow him to officially marry Mutio, but that really didn't matter. To him, she was his forever. Just as much as he was hers.

"Help too!" She smiled as she stretched. Mutio sat up as Hayami got out of bed and pulled on some pants and a light colored shirt.

"Always clothes." She looked at him pulling on one of his pant legs from her spot on the bed.

"Humans like to wear them... well, some do. I guess I don't mind them." He said looking at his worn clothes.

"Mutio too?" She asked grabbing another pair of his pants from the floor. Hayami wanted to laugh as the girl tried to put them on. He was once again reminded how different she was from him, not only with the different skin colors and shapes, but her over all body size... she was smaller then Kino. His pants fell off heras she tried to get them to stay up.

"You don't have to wear any. These are for men. Too big for you." He smiled and patted her head. "Come on, let's get some breakfast before we get some work done."

* * *

The pair got to work and quickly the place was back to working condition before lunch time. 

"Good job today." He called to her as he watched her fixing the nettings in the water.

"Good job!" She repeated with an added chirp at the end.

When she finally came back to the house, Hayami had already patched the leaking roof and fixed some food for lunch.

"Fish." He sighed setting the plate with two fish on it in front of her. He shook his head as her eyes sparkled with excitement as she ate the fish. "Don't you want to try something else? I mean I am Japanese, but fish everyday does get kind of tiring."

"Like fish." She smiled and finished eating one of the two. "Like Hayami." She chirped and ate the remaining fish quickly.

"Ok... man what have I gotten myself into?" He asked looking at his strange companion.

"I was thinking... I do have some extra sheets lying around. If you want a dress, I could try. It has to be similar to patching a net or sail, right?"

The look he received told him that his lovely mate had no idea what he was talking about.

"Just come here." he said taking her hand and leading her into the house.

* * *

By the time the sun was high in the sky the next day Mutio had a dress. Well, a sheet that had been cut to fit her and then sewn up the side. It was the most basic light blue dress ever. Hayami was actually rather proud of himself as it fit her well. The top was strapless and came up to right below her pink wings that usually covered her chest, and went down to her knees. 

She twirled around in it finding the sensation was an interesting one.

"You don't have to wear it unless you want to. Maybe the next time Kino comes to visit I can get her to bring some things."

"Friends come?"

"No... not for a while." He corrected himself. "The next time they will call before they do."

"Next time?" She looked a little confused and pointed to the door.

Soon Hayami could hear the motors of a boat nearby.

"Stay here Mutio. I want to see who it is." Leaving Mutio in the house to get use to the dress, he checked out his newest visitors.

Once outside he recognized the boat as a land to ship runner for supplies for the blue fleet. But what it was doing coming out to see him, he didn't really know. Kino usually came by hover craft when she visited, so he doubted it was her.

Walking out to the dock, after picking up a sidearm, he went to see who was his guest this time.

He was a bit relieved to see a familiar face throwing him a rope from the boat. Hayami tied the rope off to the side of the dock and soon the boat tuned off its engines.

"Iga." He nodded to his long time friend. "And the asshole. My, what do I have to thank for this visit?" His tone told he was not thrilled to see the blond man who came out from below deck in the least.

"Hayami, charming as always." Yuri replied looking less than thrilled to be there.

"Did the storm give you much trouble?" Iga asked looking around. "Well, by the looks of it the answer is no. You built a sturdy little place here."

"Let's cut the crap." Hayami said not really feeling like talking. The longer they were there, the more likely they were to discover Mutio. And Yuri was not someone he wanted to know about his current relationship. "What do you want? And it is a NO this time if you want me to help you fight a war."

"No, no war this time. We came on a different kind of visit." Iga said motioning for the others on the ship to come out. "This is Doctor Kotaro."

Hayami felt an instant dislike for the tall man with dark rimmed glasses and dark hair. The man looked Japanese, and with a name like that, he had to be from some where in Japan.

"And of course Kino decided to come along." Hayami eyed her trying to gauge the real meaning of the visit. It scared him that she would not even look at him. Turning to Iga, Hayami wanted answers now. The sidearm in his pocket was getting itchy... he had hoped to not have to use it.

"So you ready to tell me what you all want coming here? I doubt it is to give me a check up. As you know, I hate doctors about as much as I hate you Yuri."

"Why don't we all go into the house and discuss this?" Iga said trying to use the friend card to calm Hayami down.

"I'd rather not." Hayami said stopping the group from moving any further towards the house. "You are going to tell me what is going on now, or I will have to be a very inhospitable host."

"Fine," his former classmate said stepping forward. "It has come to our attention that you are shacking up with one of Zorndyke's monsters."

"They aren't monsters. Didn't the end of the war teach you anything? They are not monsters... the only monsters are those in uniforms wanting to kill everything in order to win meaningless fights."

"Please." Iga said stepping in between them.

"Hayami, as a friend we have just come here to see her. Kino and Huang told us that she is the one who helped you and us a great deal. Since the end of the war, there has been little to no contact with any of Zorndyke's creatures... we just want to know more about them... that way we can uphold our end of the peace."

"So you come here and expect me to hand over Mutio? Just like that? You have got to be kidding me." He said pulling out his gun.

"No! Hold on. Hayami... we aren't going to take her anywhere... we brought the doctor here with us. She won't have to go anywhere." Iga said holding out his hands.

"Please Hayami, they promised she would be ok." Kino screamed trying to calm him down.

"And you believed them?" he countered.

"Hayami?" Her voice from behind him made him get all the more on edge. All attention was on the hybrid as she walked out towards his side on the dock.

"Mutio, you should have stayed inside." He said causing her to stop in her tracks. This was the first time he had talked to her with that voice.

"This is cute. You have her wearing clothes, she talks, walks... she isn't human you know!" Yuri said finding it rather disgusting that a human could actually live with such a creature.

"This is amazing!" The doctor said looking at Mutio with awe and shock. "She actually learned how to talk and walk? How long did it take?" He asked stepping closer to the girl, only to be stopped by Hayami pointing the gun at him.

"Mutio get away now." Hayami said looking back at her confused and frightened face. When he had his back turned Yuri saw his chance. Lunging forward, he knocked the gun from Hayami's hands and tackled the dark haired man to the dock.

Mutio's eyes went wide seeing the action by the taller man. She didn't know what to do; her eyes went from person to person. Looking to Kino, Mutio was confused as to why these people were here hurting Hayami.

Mutio let out a feral snarl as the taller man hit Hayami on the back of the head and his body went limp.

"Get her." Yuri yelled as he came face to face with an angry hybrid. The doctor pulled a needle from his waist coat and a vile.

"What are you doing?" Kino yelled looking at the situation going from bad to worse. She didn't want this to happen. She regretted telling Iga how Hayami was doing. That was what started this.

The doctor advanced on the girl and she wobbled backwards a bit, her heart racing. When he got close enough, he grabbed for her and got a fist full of fabric. Moving swiftly, Mutio jumped into the ocean and swam deep leaving the ripped dress still in the man's hands.

"Damn it!" Yuri shouted standing up and rolling Hayami over on his back with his foot. Kino was down on her knees near Hayami in seconds looking up at the three men.

"You said no one would get hurt! You promised! Iga!" She screamed at them.

"He would not have let us look at her. He had a gun." Yuri replied harshly. "Come out here!" He yelled towards the ocean. "If you don't come out now, I will be forced to kill him!"

"NO!" Iga said not going to watch Yuri kill his friend.

"Step aside sir." Yuri said pulling out his gun and pointing at Hayami. "I will kill him!"

A loud screech from the ocean caught their attention. There off the dock a few feet bobbed the head of the Mutio.

"Good girl." He smirked. "Now come here. We are not going to hurt you or this worthless man."

Mutio didn't know what to do. There on the dock was her reason for living. She did not know what she would do if Hayami was no longer there... she would most likely just let herself die at the bottom of the sea.

Swimming closer she continued to call out to Hayami in her own language. She got no response, so she had no other choice. Grabbing the edge of the dock, she pulled herself up and sat on the dock.

Giving out one more snarl before she made her way towards Hayami, she wanted to see if he was really ok before she agreed to do anything.

She approached his body slowly, the man with the gun still aiming at the unconscious man and the others trying to protect him. Sniffing his body, she was satisfied that Hayami was still alive.

She didn't have much time before the doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Snarling and hissing at him the whole time, his grip only tightened.

"Come on now. I won't hurt you if you just let me take a look at you." The doctor said as he began to check her over. "Mr. Iga, some help here please. She is thrashing too much to get a good blood sample."

Iga sighed and did as he was asked. Kino stayed near Hayami as the two men still struggled to get the hybrid under control. It was as if their touch was burning to her, and she fought to get away.

"Behave!" Yuri said stepping towards Hayami gun still pointed at his head.

Mutio looked and cried out as the gun went closer to Hayami.

"No! Hayami!" She yelled out in a spoken language.

"So you talk for him. Well, it doesn't matter we know you are good at mimicking humans, but you will never be one." The doctor said sticking a needle in her. Mutio could feel the liquid rush into her body as he stuck her and emptied the needle's contents into her.

"We didn't to have to sedate you for this, but you gave us no choice." The doctor said as he felt the girl go lax. Iga caught her before she hit the ground, feeling sorry for what they had done to both Hayami and now his companion. At first he could not believe what Kino had said, but seeing his reaction, he knew that there was a strong bond between the two.

"Let's take her inside, so we can get a better look at her." The doctor suggested, and the girl was carried inside the house. Yuri smiled putting his gun away and followed the others.

Once they were inside the house, Mutio started gasping for air. Something in that drug that they gave her made her feel strange all over. After setting her down on the bed she shared with Hayami only hours before, the doctor began to draw blood samples and run some tests.

All she could do was cry out, her arms and legs were numb and there was a man holding her down. There was just too many of them. Even when the darker haired man left, she still felt as if she would die.

"Do we know how they are able to survive both land and water? What about reproduction?" Yuri asked as they continued to poke and touch her.

"Not yet. But this is a good time to try and figure things out. My god you are a fascinating creature. She has both a set of gills and then smaller lungs." The doctor was amazed as he held a hand held ultrasound machine up to her chest.

Mutio flinched as they went lower with their probing. The two men took notice of the hybrid's added tension, but continued none the less.

"Don't worry sweet heart; there is nothing in this world that would put me as low as that man to even think of doing anything. You're not even human... what does that say about him?" Yuri commented harshly taking her chin in hands and turning her face to look at him. Mutio could tell he was disgusted by the facial expression. At this she tried her hardest to move. To stop these men from touching her like this... to stop this man who hurt her Hayami. But she could not.

Crying out, the men continued not listening to her pleas in both her language and their own.

* * *

Hayami was vaguely aware of Kino's worried voice and a laugh that was familiar to him. That bastard Yuri was always trying to be superior to everyone. 

"You lied to me!" Kino's voice screamed at the man. "How could you do this to them?"

"Come now, we didn't hurt either of them much at all. The drug should wear off on the hybrid in a few minutes, and it looks like the hybrid lover is waking up already." Yuri said as he boarded the boat.

"We have enough samples to begin a lot of test and analysis." The doctor added. "It could possibly help us understand that species better."

"That doesn't make what you did right. She is a living creature. You violated her! You never gave her a choice!"

"Kino, calm down." Iga said sounding ashamed and tired. "I don't like this either, but if this helps us survive..."

"We are supposed to be equals! That is what stopped this war! What can you really accomplish with those samples and pictures? How can that help anyone?"

"You are right samples and pictures aren't much, I would rather just take the girl for further study." The doctor said.

"NO!" Iga shouted. "You came and got what you greedy scientists wanted. Leave them alone!" The darker skinned man sighed. "Let's go home... I'm sorry Hayami... I really am."

"Just go home and forget? What happens the next time you get curious? Will you come here and cut her open next time? What? I don't want to go back with the likes of you!" Kino screamed tears coming down her cheeks.

"Suit yourself." Yuri replied and the rest boarded the boat.

Hayami could only listen as the boat pushed away from the dock and sped off. In the distance he could hear Kino crying. And then the world came rushing back to him.

Sitting up, Hayami could see the boat nearly drifting out of sight. He looked over at Kino who was crying on her knees, her head in her hands.

"Mutio." He said looking around him for any trace of his companion. Seeing the ripped dress on the dock, he looked to Kino with rage in his eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He demanded taking Kino by the shoulders and shaking her.

"In the house... I'm so sorry Hayami... I never wanted... I never wanted this..."

Not caring about Kino or the reason for her tears, Hayami stood up quickly. His head hurt, but that was minor. What was more important was Mutio... what had those bastards done to her... they said they wanted to do some tests... did they take her? Did they kill her? What?

His mind was a jumble as he sprinted to the house calling her name as he ran.

He looked in every room before heading for the bedroom... he dreaded not knowing what to expect... for the first time in years, he asked the heavens for some help.

"Mutio!" He called as he entered the bedroom but then stopped. For a moment he thought she was dead. Her body was lying on her back, her arms and legs spread out and her eyes open staring at the ceiling. The rise of her chest told him she was still alive.

Walking slowly towards the bed, Hayami reached out to touch her cheek. But before he even got close Mutio's sudden movement froze him in place. Instead of relaxing to his touch, she moved quickly to the head of the bed and hissed at him. Her eyes seemed so different... no longer soft and welcoming, these eyes were the eyes of the Mutio he first saved so long ago. The one who didn't want anything to do with him...

"Mutio... it's ok. It's me." He tried to calm her down, but she only hissed and snarled at him more the closer he came to her.

Without warning she took the only way out, which was to spring off of his shoulders and run through the door. Hayami could hardly believe she was so fast. He turned and ran as fast as he could out to try and catch her. But once she was in the water it was impossible.

Her legs and arms propelled her far out into the ocean within seconds. He doubted he could have caught up with her if he had a boat ready. And yet he ran out to the end of the dock and even jumped in after her.

"Mutio!" He cried trying to swim after her, but in his state he could barely tread water.

Kino, fearing he would drown came in after him and pulled a sputtering Hayami back to shore.

"Mutio!"

* * *

_ A/n: So the shit has hit the fan... and it has left a few questions..._

_Is Mutio going to come back? _

Better not tell you now...

_Can Hayami contain his anger and not go after the others? _

My sources say no...

_Just what was their motive for taking those samples?_

Cannot predict now...

_Will we have a happy ending?_

Reply hazy, try reviewing to get an answer faster!

_Thanks again to those who review. I appreciate and enjoy them! Until next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-_

_I see you have returned to see if your questions will be answered. _

_I am excited to say that I have finished the story... all I have to do is type it up and in a few more chapters we shall see if we get a happy ending! _

_All I can say is thank you for reading and reviewing (to those of you who love me)! If you want faster updates and/or a really happy author (one who would be more than happy to add a little more extra fluff to the chapters) continue to leave me treats! And most importantly... enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

The sun left the sky rather quickly that day, but Hayami didn't even notice. He had been living in a trance like state since Mutio had run away. He simply sat or walked along the shore line looking for her... calling for her... apologizing for not being strong enough to save her from what the men did. 

He hardly noticed Kino coming down to the beach to give him a larger coat to wear. He certainly did not eat the meal she had made. It was like the only thing that was keeping his life together was out there somewhere in the ocean...

He hated this feeling. It only further proved that he was weak and good for nothing. He had not been able to save his friend, and now he had not been able to save her... Just what good was he?

* * *

The morning's sun broke the darkness along the horizon. The sky-scape was breath taking. Hayami often enjoyed the times he would wake up on the beach or on the deck of his house because he would enjoy seeing such a view. But this morning was different. The sky's glory was tarnished without her there. He had spent several nights on the beach. Hoping and praying that she would come back. But she hadn't. 

Kino brought him some breakfast a few hours after the sun rise. Sitting down next to him, she was silent for a time. Hayami would not have noticed her if it wasn't for her voice breaking the silence.

"I am sorry." She whispered to him and then said it again louder. "I am so sorry."

Hayami said nothing.

"I didn't even know that the word had gotten to any of the higher ups. Huang and I didn't tell many people. Just a few that knew you before... Iga was interested in how you were doing... and when it did become knowledge to the higher ups, I cooperated only because they said they just wanted to come and see her... they promised... they promised they would not hurt her like that..."

"What did they do? Wait... I don't really need to know. I can imagine... what hell they must have..." He said still looking out at the ocean. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and pictures of what they must have done to Mutio came to mind. He shuttered.

"They were going to try and bring her back with them, but Iga stopped them..."

"And I should be grateful for that?" He sharply replied.

"I know you must hate us... me now... and I understand. I hate myself at the moment... I guess I was a little jealous, but you really do care about her... about Mutio." Kino sighed. "I am happy that you found each other."

"Past tense. She left..."

"She'll be back." Kino said with confidence. "She may not like other humans, especially after this, but she will be back for you. Just give her time."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked wanting to believe her words.

"I'm a woman too, aren't I?" Kino said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"The jury is still out on that one... but you do cry a lot... so I guess you are one." His attempt at humor, even at her expense was a good sign.

"Don't worry. And don't do anything stupid till she comes back. Give her a day or two more."

"Thanks Kino..." Hayami's words shocked even him.

"That is the second time I have heard you say such a thing. You really must love her otherwise I might have to start to worry about you." Kino laughed when she got a little smile out of her gloomy friend.

"Can I help you with anything around the house?" Kino asked trying to help get his mind off Mutio for the moment.

"No."

"You will feel better if you do something. And you will catch cold if you sit here all day. And you won't want to be sick when she gets back."

"Well, I was going to go to the next town and get a few things... but if you want to go... the list is on the table."

"I'll do it. You just relax and don't do anything stupid."

* * *

The day went on and the sun was about to set before Kino returned. She unloaded the boxes of parts and supplies and then brought a nicely wrapped package over to Hayami. 

"I got this for Mutio. Her dress was ripped, so I thought she might want a few more."

"I am sure she will like them." He said with a forced smile. "Why don't you take them to the house? I am going to stay down here for a bit longer."

"Ok..." She said trying not to worry about him. "You know that you have changed a great deal for the better. When I first met you, I thought you were almost inhuman. But I know you have a big heart... a heart that was hurt. I want you to be happy."

He didn't say anything; instead he let the girl go back to the house.

Later in the evening, feeling rather sick, Hayami gave up the vigil waiting for Mutio. He had decided that he would come back out first thing in the morning.

* * *

Hayami was not comfortable. He had been tossing and turning all night. He felt odd sleeping in his bed. Partly because Mutio was not at his side, he had not noticed how much he needed her there at night, and also the stigma the room now held weighted on his mind. She had been subjected to something that no one should be forced into in that very spot. 

At the moment, he was laying on the floor. Kino had taken his spare sheets and such and was sleeping in the extra room, which left him with a single blanket and the floor. Hayami decided that he was not going to get sleep that night.

Sitting up he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. From outside the house, he could have sworn that he heard the melodic song of Mutio. Getting up he started walking over to the door very slowly, as if not wanting to really look out and find he was dreaming.

Looking out the door, tears welled up in his eyes from happiness. There sitting on the shore line singing in the pre-dawn light was Mutio. She was staring off into the ocean singing a haunting song.

Stepping out he quietly made his way to the shoreline, thankful that she continued singing and did not run away. Maybe what Kino said was true.

He hated to interrupt her song, but he needed to know she would not leave again.

"Mutio." He called to her, and she stopped singing. Turning slowly she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Hayami..." She responded in but a whisper.

"Ha-yami!" She cried out crawling a bit closer to him. Looking up at him, Mutio seemed to not know if she wanted to throw herself in his arms, or to run away.

Hayami, seeing her distress, fell to his knees, now at eye level with her.

"Mutio... I am so sorry... I wasn't able to protect you." He felt awful. Putting his face in his hands he felt the tears welling up.

Mutio looked at him with concern. Her fear subsided as she noticed his voice crack, and liquid falling from his hands. Giving him a concerned chirp, she closed the distance between them and put her hands over his.

"Hayami... no cry."

"Mutio... how can you forgive me?"

"For-gi-ve?" She smiled, not understanding the word's meaning. "Mutio like Hayami." Moving in closer she lapped at some of his tears, and then pulled his hands away from his face. "Mutio love Hayami."

Her arms embraced him and he let of a sigh of relief. She was back. She loved him still... and that had him overjoyed.

"I love you Mutio." He kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

After spending what seemed for ever watching the sun rise, the two were interrupted by a worried Kino. The girl's voice called out to Hayami, she probably thought he had run off and done god knows what. 

She looked a little embarrassed running out of the house and interrupting the two. Worrying about Kino was put on the back burner when Hayami felt the hybrid in his arms tense.

"Don't worry. She's a friend." Hayami said pulling Mutio closer to him.

"Friend... friends are bad now?"

"No, not Kino." Hayami replied to her trying to reassure her that those others were NOT friends.

After Mutio seemed to have calmed to Kino's presence, the human girl decided to go in the house and get some breakfast.

"You guys hungry?" She asked feeling like a third wheel seeing how Hayami and Mutio were sitting practically with the hybrid in his lap.

"Yes, something to eat would be nice. Let's go get something to eat." He said shifting Mutio before standing up. Offering his hand to her, the slender black hand took his and she stood up. She momentarily wobbled a bit, it had been a full say since she had walked on two feet. Following him towards the house she suddenly came to a stop as Hayami entered.

Looking back it dawned on him that she might have some reservations about going inside the house after what happened.

"Kino, we're going to eat out here." Hayami said squeezing Mutio's hand in reassurance. She gave him a small smile, and he had hope.

The day went on in a twilight zone kind of feeling. Hayami knew that it would take some time to get over what had happened. She wanted to be there, she had shown that with her return... but there was just something that was off about her.

He tried to not let it get to him, and slowly work her back into their usual life.

By the end of sixth day after their visitors had came and turned their world upside down, Hayami was mad. Well, not mad, but irritated. Mutio was back and smiling again, but she was holding something back.

She would enter the house now, she would talk to Kino as well, but she was reluctant to start any contact with him, especially at night. And their usual morning swims were also turned into her solo time. She spent a lot more time in the ocean now.

"What exactly did they do to her?" He demanded from Kino as they sat on his deck and watched her swim below in the ocean.

Kino was silent. She knew this was going to happen. He had asked her this before, but then he didn't want the answer. And the truth was that she did not know the answer.

"Something is wrong with her... they must have said something, or done something to keep her closed off from me." He hated resorting to talking to Kino about his love life... or anything about his life.

"I don't know what to tell you. I didn't go in... I stayed close to you the entire time... all I know is that she was fighting. I should have helped her."

* * *

Later that night, when Kino went to bed, Hayami and Mutio sat out watching the stars. They sat in silence, like had been the theme for the last few nights. 

"Do you want to talk about it? He asked not liking having to bring up such an ugly topic. Hayami looked closely at her and tried to gauge her reaction.

"I don't care what they said to you... it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except having you with me..."

"Is Hayami strange to want to be with me?" She asked looking at her hands, the pink nails and the black skin was in strong contrast to Hayami's hands. That added to her reservations, and added to the words that kept ringing.

It surprised him that her reply was spoken so fluently. She must have been thinking about this for a long time.

"To many I was strange even before I met you." He sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Mutio, what do you want me to do?" Asking her, he took her hand that she was looking at with such interest.

She gave no answer.

"If you want revenge, I will more than gladly kill all those who hurt you. If you don't think we can be like before... I will... I will leave you alone." He waited for a moment. She still said nothing, simply staring off into the stars.

"I know I let you down. I seem to do that a lot. But please... talk to me... yell at me... touch me... slap me... anything! But please come back to me." He could hardly believe himself. There he was nearly in tears, pleading with her. Something that even he could not explain.

He didn't care what others thought of him, he didn't even care about his own self feeling ashamed or corny. He loved her. He would do anything to keep her.

"Hayami is human." She spoke aloud.

"Yes," he nodded not really knowing what she was getting at.

"Mutio is a monster." Her lips quivered and her eyes went down to look at the beach..

"Never!" He sternly told her. "You are you."

"But we are... not the same. Different."

He nodded, and smiled. Taking her face in his strong hands, he gently moved her head to look at him.

"And this strange human loves you."

She was silent looking at him as if she still could not believe it.

"Forget everything that they said. It does not matter." He said taking his free hand, he cupped both her cheeks. "It's just you and me."

Before he could say more, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and thanked the stars she was better.

* * *

_A/n: The end?_

_I don't think so! Can you guess what other problems will arise? I don't know, I guess you will have to stick around and find out!_

_PS- review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Not much to say here... I hope you are enjoying the fic. I am pleased to see the hit numbers for each chapter up in the higher double digits! I guess that is just as good as reviews. But I would never turn down a chance for you to tell me what you think... hint hint..._

_Ok- I shall shut up and get on with the chapter!_

* * *

Hayami was a little bit sad when Kino decided to return to the others. Not too sad, because once she was gone, he could go back to his normal life, just Mutio and him.

"So, now that it is just you and me, what do you want to do?" He asked Mutio seeing Kino drive off with the others who had come back to pick her up. Mutio had hid when the others approached, and Hayami was more than happy to lie to the others saying that Mutio had left. He didn't want anyone coming back here to try and find her.

"Let's swim!" She smiled as she walked past him but not before giving him a little push and jumped into the ocean.

"Two can play that game!" He shouted and followed her into the cool waters for some fun.

* * *

The passing weeks brought to Hayami a sense of happiness and relaxation that he rarely ever had in life.

They did everything together like before, but this time things just meant more. They cooked, fished for food, swam, ate... did everything together.

Hayami smiled seeing her once again show interest in human customs and habits. She even wore some of the dresses Kino had purchased for her.

And every morning he woke up, holding her close, praying that nothing would come and change things. It was his luck that soon something bad would happen again. His track record with being happy was not that good.

He had been happy with his life working with Kazuma, but that had been taken away. He had thought he was happy being a 'Hyena of the Sea' and that had changed drastically and now... there had already been a few attempts to stop this... this time he would fight to the death to keep it. He would not let anything change this happiness.

The day began just like any other day at the Hayami household. A morning swim before breakfast got both of them awake for the day ahead. Today the couple was going to begin a garden in the back of the house.

Kino had purchased some seeds for them and Hayami knew that his trips into the nearest town would decrease if he could provide a few more things for himself.

That and his income was very sparse at the moment. The more contact with humans meant the more chances people would catch word of his companion and lover.

The less people knew about her, the better. So far the cover of her leaving him after the last incident seemed to keep the military away, something which he was grateful for. Although they both had gotten past what had happened to them, Hayami would not think twice about killing those who had hurt Mutio.

They had been working on planting the seeds, Mutio was herself overly excited about the activity when her keen hearing picked up on the sound of motors.

Hayami heard them a few seconds later.

"Go inside, or get into the ocean." He told Mutio, who looked frightened and nodded in compliance. He watched her run into the house before he went to the front of the house, gun in hand to see who was visiting.

To his surprise and relief it was only Kino coming towards them.

"Well, I have to say I am actually happy to see it is you." He said putting the safety lock on his gun and putting it into his pants pocket.

"Don't get all relieved now... I found some bad news." She said frowning and handing him a hand held computer.

Hayami looked at her strangely but took the device. On the screen was a photo and article. Reading it over quickly, Hayami looked concerned.

"I thought you would want to know." Kino said looking over at the house, where Mutio stood in the doorway. She waited till Hayami told her to come out.

"I don't want her to know." Hayami said rubbing his free hand over his face.

"But doesn't she have a right to know?" Kino asked. "It's one of her kind after all."

"No!" He replied sternly. "What can she do? Why put her in that position of knowing but not being able to do anything?"

"Hayami, I know you are worried about her... I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, but I don't want Mutio to be pulled into this."

"So you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"I smell a trap. And as bad as it sounds, better it than her." He handed Kino back the computer. Turning back to the house he gave Mutio a smile to try and calm her still anxious face.

"Kino... hello." She waved seeing Hayami smile and signal her that it was safe.

Looking at Hayami, the short haired girl did as he wished and dropped the topic of her visit. Smiling she greeted the hybrid.

The trio spent the rest of the day not talking of the poor soul Kino had come to tell them about, but instead Hayami watched as Kino finally began to warm up to Mutio.

Hayami smiled, for those humans that were open minded enough to give her a chance, Mutio could make friends quickly. She was indeed special.

* * *

That evening, Kino and Mutio went for a swim while Hayami took a nap on the beach."So how are things going?" Kino asked as she watched the other girl swim effortlessly through the water. The clear ocean allowed her to see the fins and special webbing on Mutio's arms and legs come out as the hybrid swam with her head above the waves.

"Things?" Mutio asked. "Things are good." She smiled at her ease of the language now.

"Can I ask you something?" The girl asked, and got a nod in response. "Are you happy to just hide away like this? Don't you want to try and help the two races get along?"

"Hayami is worried... people still mad at my people. And my people still mad at yours. Mutio cannot stop that." She looked sadly towards the water.

"I guess. Never mind then." Kino smiled leaving the topic.

"Why was Hayami mad when you came?" Mutio asked looking out at the horizon. "Was it about my sister?"

"Sister?" Kino looked confused and then it dawned on her. The Mutio that was captured, they thought of themselves as sisters.

"I hear her... she has been calling for several days now... but I have not told Hayami about it... I was worried..." Mutio confessed.

"So you can hear her?"

"The song is sad... she is afraid... and I am afraid the others will soon try and save her..."

"So you do think your people will try and save her?" Kino asked getting worried. A new war could start if Zorndyke's creatures attacked the military settlement to get their sister back.

"Soon." Mutio said looking saddened.

"Can you stop them?" The girl asked with hope in her voice, only to get a shake of the head from Mutio.

"I had to leave... they did not like..." She said touching her ear that was still misshapen.

"You're an outcast then... well, I guess we will have to try something different then." Kino sighed and splashed the hybrid to try and get her mind off the troubles.　"Race you to shore?"

* * *

The sun set below the horizon and Kino took her leave from the couple sitting up like their usual pre-bed routine.

Hayami was clued in on something bothering his companion with her extremely quiet presence and blank stares out at the ocean.

"She's calling." Mutio said moving to try and hide against Hayami's arm. Hayami was worried about her as she gave off several sad sounds. He could not fully understand her language, but living with her for a time made him a better interpreter of the tones and pitches.

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Did Kino tell you about this?" Hayami sounded a bit angry to the hybrid and she held on to him tighter.

"She started singing her sad song several days ago… it is getting louder... family won't leave her for long..."

"What do you mean won't leave her for long? Are they going to attack?"

He could feel her face against his chest nod, and he sighed. Putting his hand on her head, trying to comfort her, he searched his mind for something... anything they could do.

"I have to help." She sounded so sad; he could tell she did not want to...

"But what can we do?" He asked, deciding instantly she was not going to do this alone.

"We?"

"Your sister, my sister." He shrugged.

"But... your people..." She began wondering what he was thinking.

"We are in this together. Don't worry. You won't be alone." He said taking her hand and folding their fingers together. "You will never be alone."

* * *

The next day Kino was pressed for information. Getting a sense of the operation, Hayami smiled at having the opportunity to do some fun work again. Plus the fact he could get some much needed pay back on a few people in the process.

Things were going to be risky, and that fact put a damper on what would have been an operation he would have enjoyed fully. However, this time he had a lot more to lose than ever before...

It was that thought that haunted him the next few days when they planned and talked about their mission.

It was especially weighing heavily on him as the day they had decided to go approached.

The morning sun came all too soon for Hayami as he lay in bed. Unlike the usual morning routine, he noticed the bed was emptier than usual. Turning over on his side, his hands and eyes searched for the figure that should have been there. Sitting up, he was a little worried. Quickly he got up and out of bed, with a fresh pair of shorts on he headed outside. His heart relaxed a bit as he saw her slender form sitting on the edge of the dock. Walking out to her, he said nothing but simply sat next to her side.

He allowed the silence to continue between them as the wind ran across his face. The morning breeze always felt good.

"You weren't in bed." He began noticing she had yet to move since he arrived at her side. This got her attention and even startled her for a second. Mutio sighed seeing it was Hayami that had interrupted her thoughts. Placing her hand over his, she leaned against his shoulder and nuzzled his skin. Trying to shield herself in his strong frame, she wanted to be able to forget about everything else at the moment.

Her actions worried Hayami. Wrapping his bare arms around her, he wished he could take her away from it all; for them to be left alone. Could that ever happen?

"Is she still calling for help?" He asked knowing the answer, but he felt that Mutio might want to talk about it. The captured Mutio's calls had been haunting her. And now that he knew about it, she let it show. Before he assumed that Mutio had been hiding the pain and worry from him. She did not want to bother him.

"She is in pain."

"They are hurting her?" he asked worried about the development.

"No... not yet. But she was injured and they do not know how to care for her."

"We'll bring along some extra bandages for her... can you tell her we are coming?" He asked squeezing her shoulder.

"I have tried. But she does not respond to me... I am worried... her song sounds strange..."

"Well, try and relax today. Let's get something to eat and then lay in bed all day. How about that?" He stood up with her still in his arms. At times he often forgot how small her frame was compared to his bulky one. She might look fragile, but Hayami knew she was anything but... she was a fighter too. They would go into the military base, get her sister and then they would both escape somewhere alone.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Ah man... just when you thought they could have began a happy and quiet life..._

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_a/n:_

_Well, a few more chapters to go! I am pleased at the way this fic is going. I don't think the characters are OOC too much… hopefully you agree._

_But anyway, I have finished writing the fic, and just need to polish it a bit before posting it! Until then, enjoy chapter 7…_

* * *

Hayami and Mutio began their journey to the base under the cover of night. Meeting up with Kino across the bay from the base, they made last minute preparations. The tiny group, with their mission fresh in their minds began their invasion. Hayami, with air tank on his back waded into the waters of the bay. The night was overcast, which would be to their advantage. While Kino would enter the base like normal, since she was on duty that evening, Hayami and Mutio would board the base via the shoreline. Taking a hold of Mutio's hand, the two dove down under the cool waves. With Mutio's strong and powerful swimming abilities at their best, the two approached the base silently.

Ditching the air tank, the two stealthily found the weaknesses in the security lines, just as Kino had explained. And soon they were inside the building.

Going not too far inside the darkened and cold military base, Mutio stopped suddenly and looked around as if expecting something to appear.

"What's wrong?"

"Her song..."

"Mutio?" He was concerned about her. She was not her normal self today. He had attributed it to the stress of the day and all that had happened, but now he was not so sure what was wrong.

"It was really weak yesterday... but now it is strong... and it is the same song, over and over..." She told him her red eyes full of worry. "It is coming from over here." Pointing in the direction of the song, Hayami gave her a questioning look.

"But Kino said she was this way."

"The song is this way..." Mutio said still looking down the darkened corridor.

Hayami nodded. Kino was only a lowly officer; they would not be so forth coming on all the information of the base. So there was a possibility that she was wrong. Hearing the footsteps of people coming from the direction Kino had instructed, Hayami took Mutio's hand and they went down the way she wanted.

The winding hallway proved to be some what tricky. There were many kinds of security panels that Hayami had to hack into using some special tools Kino had left with him.

He was thankful Kino was in the command center that evening. They would have been caught for sure by now, if not for the young sailor and a few others.

* * *

"In this room." Mutio said pressing her hand on the steel door standing between them and their goal.

"Well then, let's go and get your sister and go home." He said moving towards the control panel. "Damn it, Kino's code isn't working for this one... you must be right. Something very important is behind this door." Opening up an airtight pack from one of his still damp pockets Hayami took out a small electronic charge and set it over the control panel. A high density surge had always worked before when he needed to break into secure areas such as these in his days as a Hyena of the Sea.

Sure enough the door's control fizzled and Hayami slowly manually spread the doors open. Pulling his gun back to the ready, he entered first. Motioning to Mutio once he was sure it was safe, the hybrid ran into the room.

The couple began to get a better angle on their surroundings. Many large machines and tanks stood in the quiet room, pipes and wires went from one to the other like arteries pumping the room's life blood to and fro.

But the big ticket item was further into the mess, located in a tank filled with water. Wires and a mass of technology were connected to the lonely figure floating with in the large tank. Mutio ran ahead of Hayami, much to his dislike and over to the tank. Tapping on the glass and calling out to it, her fears were realized.

"Is she alive?" Hayami asked his eyes fixed on the Mutio in the tank. Her injuries were indeed severe, which was probably the reason why she was captured in the first place.

The sad tone that came from Mutio's lips next told him that the creature they had wanted to rescue was no longer living. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her all the support he could offer.

"Let's get her out of there." Hayami said leaving Mutio's side and climbing up the scaffolding on the tank to get to the top. As carefully as he could, he used the wires to pull the limp creature to the surface and out of the water. Disconnecting the wires first, he held the other Mutio in his arms and made his way back down to his Mutio.

Sadly he gave the body to her. Mutio dropped to her knees and cradled her sister. Letting out several cries of pain and sadness, she grieved. He knew she tried to hold it back, or keep it as quiet as possible, but it was natural to be sad when faced with death. He wanted to stay quiet and gave her time to mourn, but he knew they could not wait long. They had to leave this place. Somehow the military had copied the Mutio's song to lure them there and he knew they had to escape. Looking around, he wanted to find some kind of sheet, or article of clothing to wrap the deceased in.

Noticing a lab coat on a chair near a messy desk, he took a few steps away from the two hybrids. He had picked up the coat and was about to return to her side when a shot came out of nowhere stopping him in his tracks. The doors, their only visible means of escape slammed shut and drew his attention away from his companion. A loud thud could be heard as it echoed in the still oddly quiet room.

The noise drew his vision back to her. His eyes went wide with anger as he saw that both hybrids were encased in a solid looking glass enclosure.

Mutio too was shocked to find the sudden cage surrounding her. Leaving her sister to lay on the floor, she went straight for the glass and began pounding. Her fists slammed into the enclosure with great power, but the glass did nothing. Hayami looked for the source of the gun shot. But his overwhelming desire to go to her aid took over and he took a step towards her, only to be stopped with another bullet fired in front of him.

"Don't even think about moving." The voice was familiar. Hayami looked above to a metal cat walk where two figures stood, both with guns in hand.

"Yuri. I should have known this was way the hell too easy." Hayami was mentally kicking himself. Even with Kino's codes, he had expected a bit more resistance. The only reason he could find was that his judgment had been clouded a bit more than he normally would allow, wanting to get in and out quickly.

"You should have realized it sooner. You really are getting sloppier then you were back in the academy."

"And you never change. Still the asshole."

"Now Hayami, don't be like this. We simply could not invite you to come, so we had to make sure you had a reason to come to us."

"What do you want now?" Hayami snarled at the men. The other, he recognized as the doctor from before moved to put his gun in his pocket and walked to the ladder. Slowly walking down to the ground floor, the doctor made his way towards the glass enclosure. Hayami watched his every move. If he so much as touched Mutio, he didn't care if Yuri was a good shot or not. He would die before she was harmed.

"We would have not needed to see you again, if it was not for something very important we discovered." The doctor said pulling a hand held computer from his pocket and a scanner. Holding the scanner up to the glass enclosure, he was trying to find something. Mutio was not cooperating very well, by moving around quickly and pounding on the glass, obviously startling the doctor.

Hayami smiled, that was his girl.

"Interesting." The doctor said as he nodded finding something particularly interesting. "I was correct."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hayami questioned his eyes shifting back and forth between Mutio, and the man with the gun.

"When comparing the two hybrids, your companion seems to be adapting to life on land. Her body is almost evolving, or recessing, depends on your view point, but she is changing to better accommodate her for her new life... her lungs are now more powerful than her gills, her leg muscles and back are now able to support up right movement for longer periods of time... simply amazing... but what most interests me is... this."

The doctor walked to a near by computer screen and pulled up two pictures.

"This one is your Mutio. The left side is the now deceased Mutio... notice anything different?" He asked pointing at a small added blob on the picture. "It is there now, but only larger..." Pulling up the scanned picture he had just taken, Hayami and the others in the room were silent.

"It's simply amazing that her body formed a more refined reproductive organ in order to be more compatible for the complex differences in our species. Zorndyke apparently wanted our two species to be able to become more... compatible..."

"Are you saying that..." Hayami felt like he was hit in the gut with a ton of bricks.

"You have fathered the first multi-species child Mr. Hayami Tetsu." The doctor said it straight out.

"Disgusting." Came Yuri's reply to the news. "You couldn't find anyone in your own species..."

But none of Yuri's or the doctor's words registered with him after he was told he was going to be a father. Looking from the pictures to Mutio, he saw that she too was captivated with the news. Her red eyes were glued to the pictures on the screen. Slowly her hands and eyes went down to rest on her stomach. Hayami longed to hold her, and ask her how she felt at the moment… but he was still frozen with shock.

"No, this is wonderful." The doctor smiled. "Added to that news we now know that several of our old weapons will have considerable effect on them."

"Weapons?" Hayami was woken from his momentary stupor. "What the hell have you boys been up to? There is a peace between us, or have you forgotten?"

"Sorry, that we all can't have a hybrid as our personal whore, but some of us have been working to make sure the human race stays the dominant one." Yuri said gripping his gun tightly, still keeping his aim on Hayami.

"Never mind that, we surely can't test the new modified ones on her now... not with this miracle child coming." The doctor smiled walking back towards the glass enclosure. Pushing a button on a device from his pocket, the doors opened quickly and in came several heavily armed guards.

Hayami's options of escape were dwindling. But survival for himself became irrelevant when the armed guards centered around the cage that held Mutio.

"Don't worry Mr. Hayami, we shall take good care of her and the child." The doctor said as he once again took out a vile of medicine. Hayami knew they were going to sedate her... and after that he knew he would likely never see her again. Both she and their unborn child would be test subjects, a freak show for the military. He would not let that happen.

Moving swiftly, Hayami made a run for the Doctor. Getting halfway to the glass enclosure and the doctor, Hayami jumped in an attempt to stop the man. In the process Yuri opened fire, hitting Hayami in the leg below the knee once and then in the shoulder.

The force of the bullets stopped Hayami's attempt to strike the doctor. Instead, he hit the cold floor and groaned in pain. Grabbing his leg, he tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Looking up with hatred in his eyes towards Yuri he wondered what was going to happen now.

Not caring if his body was wounded, his attention went to his companion in the glass. Her eyes were full of fury at what happened. Inside the glass she beat on the see through walls with out mercy or stopping.

Enraged cries and screeches in her language shook the glass. Coupled with the sheer force she was using, the glass finally showed signs of weakening. Several more well timed scream and strike combinations gave way and a large crack began to form. Hayami could only watch as she continued to fight back. The doctor and even the armed guards looked worried, many taking aim at the creature.

"Don't kill her. We want her alive!" The doctor shouted making sure the guards would not kill their only remaining living sample.

The warning came seconds before the final blow on the glass was struck. Out of nowhere a solid pipe came flying at the glass enclosure. The object was the final blow needed to shatter the glass. Everyone was stunned, even Mutio who blinked several times after she let her hands drop after shielding herself from the falling glass.

"Now Yuri, put your gun down." A feminine voice said from behind the military man. Hayami looked and couldn't help but smile through his pain and worry to see their savior, Kino.

Mutio took this opportunity to run past the guards and towards Hayami. Throwing her arms around him tightly she began mumbling incoherent things to him.

"You have to run. Get away from here." Hayami told Mutio returning her embrace the best he could with a wounded shoulder and leg. But she did not listen. The sounds of the guards' guns being raised did not cause her to run. Instead she turned and placed herself in front of him.

The doctor and everyone else in the room stood in shock. Mutio was not going to budge, no matter what was going to happen to her, Hayami would not die because of her.

"Be a good girl now." The doctor said taking out a needle and filled it with the medicine in the vile. "If you cooperate, no more harm will come to him."

"Stop lying!" Hayami shouted through clenched teeth. Trying to forget about the pain, he could not let her do this. "Mutio, they won't do it. You need to get out now!"

Once the needle was full of liquid, the doctor put the vile away and pulled out a gun in his free hand. Pointing it at Hayami to add extra pressure on the hybrid, the doctor took a few steps towards the pair. The gun shook in his hand, showing how intimidated he was by the hybrid before him.

Mutio's stance stayed strong and unmoving no matter Hayami's pleas for her to run, or the doctor pointing a gun at them. From behind her, Hayami desperately tried to convince her to move. When that didn't work out, he tried to get up... he had to help her.

His efforts became even more frantic when the doctor got close enough to touch her. Watching the doctor put his gun down and reaching for her arm, Hayami pushed to get to his knees.

But as the man's hand was about to clamp down on Mutio, a bullet went flying through the space near the doctor's hand. His actions were stopped and all eyes went to the fight on the cat walk.

Above them Kino and Yuri struggled for the gun Kino had used to stop the doctor. The small girl gave a good fight, but when Yuri, a seasoned veteran saw his chance, he quickly knocked the girl unconscious.

Hayami closed his eyes seeing the girl's frame hit the metal catwalk. Things looked bad.

"More monster lovers." Yuri spat as he aimed the gun at Mutio.

"Now my dear, won't you cooperate?" The doctor asked motioning for the guard to take a stronger position around them.

Her snarl made the doctor and guards stop. She showed her feral side by flashing her teeth in defiance to their presence.

From the cat walk, Yuri shifted his aim and fired a shot to remind her he was there. Hayami hissed in pain as the bullet whizzed past his face. Blood trickled a little from the area the bullet had grazed.

Mutio's eyes went to Hayami as the momentum of the shot sent him back on to his butt. Her eyes were full of concern and fear.

"Now, you're going to shut up and come quietly or else I won't miss next time." Yuri smiled seeing the hybrid fall to her knees.

Things were getting bleaker for the pair. Mutio crawled slowly over to Hayami and whimpered a bit as she placed her head to his chest.

The beating of his heart that usually soothed her now made her heart ache. She would never see him again... she would be subjected to unthinkable things, and the worst was that the life she had been so unaware of until today would never get a chance to see its father... or ever be free.

No, she could not let that happen... no matter the outcome... she would not just surrender.

"Mutio... don't give up. Don't go with them. I would rather die." Hayami whispered to her as he ran his hand through her hair. Her worried whimpers and chirps made his heart pound with agony.

His luck had caught up with him once again.

"Mutio will protect our child." She whispered to him as she lifted her head from his chest. Quickly she moved to kiss him; it was full of emotion and longing. Hayami didn't want to let go... "I love you." She breathed against his still wet lips as she released him enough to look into his eyes.

"That's quite enough!" The doctor said grabbing Mutio's arm and pulling her off Hayami.

"Mutio!" Hayami yelled but was quickly silenced by the look she gave him.

Out of no where the peace loving hybrid gave off a scream of rage. Turning on the man holding her arm with unseen brute force she snapped his neck and lunged for the guards. The room was filled with screams and gun shots.

Yuri and the others were shocked and tried to hit the hybrid but they failed often and would only end up wounding their own due to her fast movements.

That was not to say that she was uninjured. Her arms and legs were marred with cuts and her dark blood coated many parts of her body.

"Stupid bitch!" One of the guards screamed as she charged at him. While she was not aware, a second guard came and landed a solid blow to the back of her neck with the butt of his weapon.

This sent her flying. Hayami could only watch as her body lay silently on the floor. If Hayami had been able to see anything else but his lover's body lying still, he would have been proud at the amount of damage she had inflicted on the guards and the room itself. But he could not be worried about that...

As the guards slowly and cautiously regrouped, Hayami awoke from his stupor as he saw her body take a gasp of air.

Was he going to just sit there? Just be worthless in saving the person he loved again? That was when Hayami knew he would rather end it all than be left alone again.

Hearing a gun fire, he moved quickly ignoring the pain. His body covered Mutio's and he willingly took the bullet that was meant to end her life.

There was little pain as the piece of metal ripped through his back. All he felt was Mutio beneath him. Her body moved below showing she was still alive, and if she could survive... somehow that made him happy. Kino and the others would eventually save her. He had faith. Kino and Huang would do everything they could to help her... and his child...

"I love you..." He spoke in a cracking voice. His body's urge to sleep was winning over his desire to stay awake. "I am sorry..." and the world went black.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Oh man… that poor guy has all the luck._

_So things have gone from bad to worse in a short time… the end of the fic is near! The most important question remains, happy ending? Or not?_

_Review to find out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n:_

_WOW- thanks for the reviews! I am a really happy author at the moment! But enough of me... _

_When it rains, it pours, right? Hayami seems to have the worst luck with everything doesn't he? So you are here to find out what happened... but are you sure you are ready to find out the fates of our heroes?_

_Too late, chapter 8 begins now!_

* * *

The intense pain he remembered feeling was gone. In its place was a strange sense of calm, and fuzziness in his body. Hearing the beeping of machines he could only assume he was in a hospital. That would explain the uncomfortable fabric on his skin and the fuzziness of his mind. He must be on a lot of pain killers.

Noticing a warm hand holding on to his, Hayami opened his eyes. The smiling face of his hybrid appeared before him, her red eyes sparkled... he felt like it was a dream...

"Hayami!" The voice was not Mutio's and suddenly, after blinking a few times, the true owner of the hand was not who he had wanted or expected to find.

"Kino?" His voice cracked. He had not noticed how parched his throat was. Before he could say anymore, the relieved eyes of Kino welled with tears and she was sobbing on his chest.

"Ouch!" He cried when she applied a little too much pressure on a still sore wound.

"Sorry." She said sitting up and getting him a cup of water. "I thought you would never wake up." the girl admitted taking the cup away and holding it in her hands for a time before setting it down on the table.

Now that his thirst was satisfied, Hayami's mind kicked back into working form.

"Kino... what happened? Where's... is she... where's Mutio?" His eyes pleaded for answers.

Kino's face took a serious expression and her eyes looked down at her hands.

"You have been in and out of consciousness for nearly three weeks. I was knocked out so I didn't see how much of the situation ended... all I know is that when Mouse was carrying me out of the room... I could hear Mr. Iga shouting commands at someone... I guess Iga and the others stormed the room and stopped Yuri..."

"And Mutio?" Hayami asked once more. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he was about to die not knowing if she too had survived...

"She's..." Kino said, letting a few tears slip down her cheek.

"No!" Hayami shouted. "No..." He pleaded. Kino gave him a sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"She's alive... but there are complications..."

Hayami's heart felt a rush of relief. Mutio was alive... she had survived too... there was a chance for them to still have the life they had only gotten to sample before all of this mess had happened.

"Where is she?" He asked not caring about the second part of Kino's comment. He watched as the red head motioned for him to look at the opposite side of the room, towards the window.

There half submerged in a tank, propped up on a slanting piece of metal was Mutio. Her eyes were closed, but the monitors attached to her beeped showing him she was indeed alive. Her head and chest were above the waterline, her legs and torso hidden below the water.

Moving instantly, he ripped out the IVs from his arms and swung his legs out of his bed. Standing up was hard to do and his legs wobbled a bit, sending him to the ground on his hands and knees. Panting as the pain that throbbed all over his body hit him, he looked up towards his goal.

Not caring what Kino would think, he crawled over to the tank and used its walls to support his weight.

Slowly, as if thinking she would vanish before his very eyes again, he touched her face.

"It's you..." He smiled, tears dripping from his eyes. "You're alive." Cupping her cheek with one hand, the other tenderly stroked her hair; he bent over and kissed her lightly. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes roamed her body, seeing that the cuts and injuries were well treated and healing nicely, his eyes stopped on her stomach.

Slightly sticking out from the water was the top of a slight bump. His child was in there... that was their answer to the hate that still existed in the world... it was love.

"Mutio..." He called to her but got no response. "Mutio?"

Looking over to Kino, Hayami said nothing.

"She hasn't woken up. Iga said she was breathing when they found her, you took a bullet to save her... but the doctors don't know how to treat her... she may be changing to adapt to be more like a human, but there are still so many things they don't know... don't understand how to fix..."

"And the baby?"

"Looks to be doing fine... although it's the mother that worries most people... Mutio looks to be getting thinner all the time... Hayami... I don't know what to tell you... I'm worried about her."

"No, she is not going to die now." Hayami stopped Kino from continuing down the pessimistic line of thinking. "She can't do that to me... you hear me?" He said looking at Mutio. "You can't..."

* * *

Hayami was exhausted. The doctors had finished their poking and prodding of his injuries for the moment. Some muscle damage had occurred, and his shoulder was still giving him some troubles, but he was going to be released in a few days time. But that didn't matter. Sitting next to the tank he had his hand in the water holding hers. Only she mattered.

Every doctor in the area had come to look at her, and every doctor said the same thing. They knew nothing that could wake her up. They didn't even know what caused her to go into this comma of sorts. Was it the stress of the incident? Was it her injuries? Was it that she could not support two lives in one body? So many theories; no solid ideas.

He had refused most of the visitors coming in wanting to see him; he especially did not like the press that was ever insistent on wanting to talk about the coming of the first cross species child. He did take a moment to see Iga. He wanted to know what had happened after he passed out. Much like Kino had explained the crew of the Blue No. 6 came to the rescue. He had never really been too friendly with any of them, but Kino had convinced them that what was happening was wrong. And many of them felt they owed him for helping to bring about the end of the war.

He cared little about their reasoning, but he was grateful. For the first time in his life he had hope for the human species when many of them seemed genuinely concerned for Mutio.

Looking out the window, Hayami sighed. His hand was getting wrinkly, so he released Mutio's hand after giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I am going to go for a walk. I'll be right back, I promise." He told her, placing a kiss to her multi colored forehead. "You be good." He said rubbing her belly before leaving the room.

Walking out of the hospital through the back door, Hayami found himself looking down on the ocean. Like most places, the hospital was built on high land looking out on the vast ocean.

The hill sloped gently to meet up with a man-made beach of sorts. This area had been a once glorious city, but before the waters of the ocean claimed it, people had destroyed their own city, using the rubble to build higher land. That had been several years ago, so now the land actually looked rather natural and peaceful.

But it was nothing compared to the house he had made. He had to admit that he longed to just return home and forget everything...

Picking up a good sized rock, he threw it with all his strength into the waters causing a cascade of ripples on the water's surface. Taking another one he tried to relieve some stress he had been holding back, but it only led to aggravating his shoulder.

Swearing he tried to nurse his shoulder a little before heading back to the room.

* * *

Several days later, Hayami found himself in the same situation he had been in since he had awoken: sitting by her side, hoping for a miracle.

He had been dozing on and off for most of the day. Finding himself in the midst of a particularly good dream, he allowed himself to hide from the real world for a time. He knew it was a dream because none of the others were there, there were no doctors, and he was on some unknown island... with Mutio. She was smiling in the waters splashing around with a small figure.

Walking into the waves with her, she smiled and handed him the unknown figure. For some reason he could not see it clearly but the child seemed so familiar. Mutio chirped at them and then beckoned for Hayami and the child to follow further out into the waters.

He was laughing as the child splashed him in the face and began to giggle. As they went out further into the waters, he noticed the fins coming out from the child's legs and arms.

"Mutio..." He called out to his partner, but she did not seem to listen. She kept swimming and he could not keep up and still hold on to the child. "Mutio! Wait!"

But she was not listening, and soon the nice happy dream turned sour. She vanished beneath the waves. Pulling the child in his arms tighter only to have it slip through like a fish, Hayami could not help feel desperate at the moment.

"Mutio! Where? Come back!" He cried out into the nothingness that engulfed him. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it thumping in his ears. And just when he was about to lose it, a calming sound caught his attention.

The melodious tune that he had first heard on that piece of metal in the middle of the ocean. It was so familiar and something he loved to just listen to in the early mornings and before going to bed... it was her song.

Waking up with a start, he still heard the song. Looking down at Mutio he was disappointed to see she was not the source of the melody.

Seconds later a frazzled and frantic Kino came running into the room.

"The Mutios... they are in the water... what do we do?" She asked not knowing if she should get her gun or run and hide.

Hayami went to the window of the room and saw the water filled with bobbing heads of Mutio's sisters. Several of them were on the shore and even a few on the hill top looking intently at the hospital.

"Hayami?" Kino's voice called again.

"We let them in." He said turning to leave the room. He was curious as to why the Mutios had come to the hospital to see her. Mutio had told him of their reactions to her wanting to be close to him. Why would they care about her? And why did they wait? It had been just short of a month since they had infiltrated the military base, and returned the dead Mutio to the sea.

"Get Huang. I am still not that good with understanding them." He added before he went outside to meet the lead Mutios.

* * *

There on the hill near the back entrance Hayami slowly approached the creatures. This was his first time being around a large group of them since their time on the wreckage. This time there was no Musuca to save him, and Mutio was not here to talk to her kind.

He stopped and waited. The lead Mutio approached him. It was frightening how all the Mutios looked alike. However, it always made him wonder why his Mutio had red eyes, when these had blue. Maybe she was the mutation of the original Zorndyke had created, no matter what she was, he did not feel anything but a little uneasy around this Mutio.

The creature gave off a cry, but he did not understand. Motioning for the creature to follow him, he assumed she wanted to see her sister. He turned and walked a few steps, but the Mutio did not follow. Instead she screamed at him again. This time she pointed to the waters and the others.

Hayami gave her a confused look but the Mutio was insistent on pointing to the waters. Scratching his head, he shrugged and nodded. Returning to the hospital, Kino was still sitting in the room with Mutio.

"What do they want?" She asked. "I called Huang, she is coming over now... but what are you doing?" Kino looked confused as Hayami carefully disconnected the wires and tubes attached to Mutio. Bending over he picked her up, balancing most of her weight on the shoulder that was not injured. He left the room without a word, Kino was still confused but followed him out of the room and building.

The other Mutios gave a concerned cry as they saw the human man carrying their sister.

Slowly Hayami followed the lead Mutio down the hill and to the beach. Stopping on the shore, the waves rushed up to his ankles and he was silent just looking at the sheer numbers that were before him.

"You have a lot of in-laws." Kino said from her position near the base of the hill. Her voice sounded concerned and worried.

"Can you help her?" Hayami asked ignoring Kino. If anyone could help Mutio it would be other Mutio. In response to his question several of the Mutio splashed the water surface while others swam closer to the shore.

He felt like they were sizing him up, and it was a bit uncomfortable. Taking a few more steps into the water, he knelt down and propped Mutio gently against his knee. The Mutio that might have been the one on the hill, he could hardly tell them apart, came closer to him and touched Mutio's leg. Getting no response, she crawled closer, still cautious of his presence there.

Her eyes went wide touching the rise of Mutio's belly. Hayami was worried... what would they do now? How would they react to her not only going against their warnings of staying away from him, but to now find out she was pregnant by him.

The creature gave a chirp to the others and soon, many of them arrived to look at the bump. Several looked at him, and even attempted to touch him. Hayami took it all in stride, if they could help Mutio, he would get over the uncomfortable situation.

"She's sick... what can I do?" He asked again knowing they understood English, they just couldn't vocalize a response. He got no reply from them. It was frustrating to say the least. Here were the only creatures that could help her and they were too fixated on the baby to answer him.

Then it hit him... maybe there was nothing he or anyone could do... maybe she was just going to waste away... and leave him to mourn. He didn't want that. He would die with her... he could not help the tear that escaped his eye. He would have rather not let that happen, but the Mutios reacted immediately.

Several of her sisters surrounded Mutio, still leaning on Hayami's leg not moving. One touched his arm slightly to try and calm him as they pulled her deeper into the water.

Hayami didn't know what was going on... he reached for Mutio, but only got sand as the others moved quickly. She was floating on her back and moving deeper into the waters when they suddenly pulled her under the water's surface.

This shocked and scared him. He got up and ran into the water trying to get a better look at what they were doing. But he would not get it. The fear left his body soon after when their song filled the area, and Kino shouted out to him.

Looking to shore, he saw the large figure of Mouse and the tiny frame in comparison of Huang was also there. Swimming into shore he was greeted with a smile from the little girl.

"What are they... is she safe?" He asked the small girl.

"Don't worry." She assured him. "They know what's wrong and they are going to help her."

"How?"

"She is of the sea after all... so her healing ability will be aided by her natural habitat... and you don't have to worry about the baby, it will be protected as well." The small child said taking his hand.

Hayami was taken back by the gesture; he had never been one to really enjoy much contact from others, well, Mutio being the exception. But he would have to get use to adding more people to that list…

Walking back to the hospital with Huang and the others, he could not help but look back at the water and wonder.

* * *

Like instructed, Hayami returned to his home. The first night back was utterly lonely. He tossed and turned in bed, stared at the ceiling, and ended up sitting on the dock watching the sun rise.

It surprised him when several Mutios popped up from the oceans water. Out of nowhere they swam closer to the dock. Hayami was curious and went closer to see what they wanted. He looked a little confused as they placed several items on the dock and smiled at him.

Looking at the items, he found strange looking plants that must have come from the ocean's floor. They set down other random kinds of what must be food to them, and then it hit him. While Mutio had lived with him, she spent less and less time in the ocean. Not only had she been doing more and more human things, she was only eating what he had given her.

She was a sea creature after all; they did have to eat more than just fish.

"Thank you." He said taking the plants and slimy creatures and trying to figure out where to keep them. Finding a deep container in the scrap area behind the house, he decided to try and transplant a few of the plankton like plants, maybe Mutio would not have to dive down to get a better set of nutrients.

Pleased with himself after creating a bubbler to keep the water moving, he had a little aquarium of sorts behind the house. Returning to the dock to find more waiting for him, Hayami worked hard the rest of the day resituating the house.

Kino and the others had given him some things from the hospital, and around the village to better convert his house into a mix of both their worlds. It was a hard job, when he had made his little shack, it wasn't suppose to be such a permanent building, or one that would hold so much importance. But that is what it was becoming. And it felt strange, yet good.

Making the adjustments to practically every room, he was reminded that no matter how much she imitated humans, she was fundamentally different. This time around, he would be more aware of that… he would make changes too.

But just getting the things from the Mutio was a good sign. And it gave him hope that Mutio would be back where she belonged, with him and soon.

* * *

_a/n: So are you ready for the ending? Because it is coming up next!_

_Remember to review for a fast update!_


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: _

_Sorry for the wait- I had a week long party/shopping spree in Tokyo for the bday! Much fun was had, much money was used on things like dojinshi! and other randomness... but I am back at my computer!  
_

_Before we finish this story, I want to thank everyone for reading and the reviewers for taking the time to comment! I was happy to see the level of interest in this fic. And all of the feed back has been very positive!_

_I don't have any more plans for writing in this fandom right away, but who knows when the bunnies will strike! So feel free to check out some of my other fics till then!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Soon came in the form of two days later.

Hayami had awoken to a sound he had come to enjoy- the combined song of Mutio's sisters calling him out. Their level of interest in him was a little strange, but he appreciated the things they would bring. He had never seen so many different kinds of plants and fish before.

This morning, he exited his house towards the dock expecting to find a new array of gifts, but he was surprised to see a mass of heads bobbing above the water. The blue eyes staring at him left him a little confused.

When they all gave a happy sounding screech and disappeared below the waves, he was still confused.

Turning to go back to the house he noticed something on the beach below. A slow moving Mutio was coming towards the shore. She was not alone, in fact there were two swimming along side her. Not waiting another moment to get a better look at who it was, Hayami had a feeling and took off.

Running down the dock and jumping the deck, he could not be bothered with taking the time to get to the stairs to the shore; he needed to get near her. Splashing into the water he cared nothing about his clothes or making a fool out of himself, he saw the red eyes open to him as she pulled her head above water.

Hayami smiled as wide as his face would allow and he ran the remaining distance. Not caring if he scared her sisters, he grabbed Mutio and pulled her up and twirled her around. Getting a bright smile from the hybrid, he crushed her to him. He felt that if he would let go, she would disappear. Touching her face, her back, her hands, everywhere he just had to touch her... she was real. Dropping to his knees, the water splashed their faces and the water level was up to their chests.

Taking his hands, he looked through the clear waters and rested his palms on the bulge that was still present. How well it fit there between the black lines that came down from her hips.

"You're back." He smiled as tears mixed with the drops of water coming from his damp hair. She nodded smiling at him. "And you're healthy? You're better?" He continued to hold her close.

"Hayami." She smiled, her black slender hands went to touch his face. Her pink nails brushed a few of his tears away before she rested her head on his neck.

"Thank you!" He said looking up at the two Mutio that chirped at them. They came close and tenderly touched Mutio's hair, and then patted her belly. As soon as this all happened they turned and left.

The two figures sat on the beach not really caring to notice that they were alone, or not. It did not matter.

Hayami could not hold it back any longer... he claimed her lips again and again. Never tiring of the feelings such a simple act he could have kissed her forever. Wanting to talk to her won over the need to kiss her, and he pulled back a bit and looked at her.

"Welcome home." He smiled picking her up. It would be good to get her out of the water, and he was getting a chill as well. Not waiting for her to try and stand, he picked her up and made his way to the house.

"You will love the new arrangements." He smiled as she hung on his neck and nuzzled him happily. She was giving off contented sounds all the while and Hayami held her tightly to him.

"So here we are." He said opening the door and entering. The cleaned interior she found made Mutio smile. Hayami was not a clean man by any means and not that it was an issue with her, but the way things looked now was nice. In the kitchen there was a new tank filled with different sea animals that she would find only in the deepest reaches of the sea and off the side was a door to a darkened room where she heard the hum of a bubbler.

"We will be making sure you get a little more than fish from now on... your sisters brought us some sea delicacies." He smiled kissing her forehead and moving into the bathroom where she found a larger tub. The house was full of new items and subtle changes that often reminded her of her home back with the others.

"You like it?" He asked setting her down on their new bed. Mutio stretched out on the cool fabric and nodded. Closing her eyes she yawned and curled up as if she wanted to sleep.

"You must be tired." Hayami rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"Hayami too?" She asked. Listening to her talk made him realize how much he had missed her.

"Yeah, a little... is everything all right?" He asked again his nerves still on edge. He could not help but worry. The last time he saw her, she was still in a comma like state... and now she was awake and moving. Granted she was a little more sluggish and quiet, but that was understandable.

"I am sorry I worried you." She said rolling to her back and looking up at him. "I was in a deep sleep and my body was trying to heal."

"And you're better now." He smiled leaning over her and got a nod. Bending at the elbows, he leaned in closer and nuzzled her neck before kissing her.

"I've missed you..." He said feeling his body come alive by her touch and the way she stretched below him.

"I know." She smiled reaching up and pulling his face down towards hers. Kissing him lightly at first, the heat grew.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he felt his heart race and his pants begin to feel a bit too tight.

"Hayami..." She moaned as she pulled him closer. He took that as a yes and was on her in seconds.

After the two had satiated the urges that had been put on hold for so long, the two lovers laid together letting their hands roam... she was really back with him... this was not a dream. He kissed her once again with as much passion as he could muster.

"Let's take a nap." She smiled back at him after the kiss.

"No objections there." He replied as he rolled on his back and pulled her gently to rest on his chest.

* * *

The passing months were definitely an eye opening experience for both Hayami and Mutio. Since the military base incident, the visitors seemed to come on and off be it Kino and the others or Mutio's sisters.

He was getting use to the creatures approaching the house more and more often. For all appearances, Mutio was no longer an outcast. That made him feel a great amount of relief. When they came, he was happy to see her smile and talk with them. She now had a support group. Something he wished had not attached itself to him.

Kino and the others could be rather annoying when they would stop in for their visits. More and more, the lighter side of the crew seemed to surface in the form of teasing him. The actual words didn't bother him; it was just rather annoying to go from a social outcast to media spotlight in such a short time.

He didn't know how much to trust that the government and military had assured him that his family was no longer going to be bothered. But they had done a good job of giving them security from the media and doctors wanting to catch a glimpse of the first cross species couple.

And that relieved a great deal of the stress as the days ticked away and Mutio neared her time. Hayami had enough stress to deal with, so one less thing was good. His plate was especially full when Mutio became more and more dependant on him.

He felt utterly guilty as her abdomen grew and grew. At times he wondered if the baby was bigger than she was weight wise. Carrying her into the tub or wherever she wanted to go wasn't the issue; it was how tired she was... she could hardly do anything now.

* * *

The mornings were the worst. Mutio tried her hardest to not wake him in the early hours, but the pain was just too unbearable at times. Hayami would be awakened by whimpers and her rolling away from him so she could curl up in a fetal position.

The morning that was the most clear in his mind was a particularly warm morning.　 The sun was not even in the sky, but the humidity level was rugged. She had been tossing for some time, unable to calm the little one she was carrying and deal with the heat. He had tried rubbing her belly, holding her close, everything he could think of to help her ease the pain. If he had known it was going to be this painful for her, he would have thought twice about changing the nature of their relationship. In fact he was not worried about becoming a father, but how the delivery was going to come about.

That morning nothing seemed to work for helping her, and Hayami was forced to face the reality of the situation. She was going into labor... and soon.

Picking her up, he took her into the bathroom, and filled the tub with water. The doctors, even Mutio and her kind had their own different views on what was going to happen when the baby came, but none of that mattered... well it would have if he could even think straight at the moment. He was, for the first time in his life a real scatter brain. He got her in the tub, but after that, he seemed to blank.

Mutio was surprisingly in better mental shape than he was. Reaching up to touch his cheek, she tried to ease his worries. After that, his thoughts returned to him. Getting his communicator he called Kino; then went about his mental check list.

The planning that he and the others had done before really came in handy as Mutio did indeed go straight into labor shortly after.

* * *

"Hayami!" Kino's voice screamed through the house. She sounded out of breath and frantic, but her voice was loudly echoed from the walls. "Hayami! I got here as soon as I could. The doctors are coming..." She continued as she ran through the house, she must have been looking for them.

"Hayami! Where are you?"

"In here... and will you quiet down a bit?" He turned to look at the girl making such a racket. Kino must have heard him because she stopped screaming.

"Did she have the..." She stopped in her tracks finding the dark haired man holding a tiny bundle in his arms. "...baby..."

A wet hand touched his arm and Hayami turned his attention from their guest to Mutio, who was lying in the tub. She had been in a half way sleeping state since the baby had been born. Balancing the little one against his shirt and supporting its head with one hand, he reached out and stroked Mutio's head. She was exhausted... and so was he. He never wanted to go through something like that alone ever again.

"You had the baby!" Kino's voice was happy, but for some reason it seemed to cause Mutio to become agitated. She was now fully awake from her sleep; her eyes wide with concern.

"Baby." She called out reaching for the child. Hayami didn't really understand why she wanted the baby all of a sudden, but then as Kino spoke again and walked closer. Mutio's reaction made sense.

"Mutio, it is just Kino." He said handing the baby over to its mother who then turned and tried to shield the baby with her body.

Kino looked at Hayami with confusion in her eyes. He gave her a slight smile and turned back to Mutio and his child.

"I figured she would be a bit protective when it comes to others... Mutio, it's only Kino. She won't hurt the baby. Come on..." Hayami finally coaxed her to roll on to her back in the water. The baby rested on her chest, and Kino was finally able to see the baby.

The tiny creature rested on Mutio's chest sleeping soundly. The black hands and feet were the same as the mother, but the lighter green color of Mutio's body and face were not shared with her child. Instead, Hayami's darker skin tone seemed to win out.

"Is it a girl?" Kino asked wanting to get closer, but watching Mutio's reactions, she decided to stay where she was.

"Yeah, it's a girl." He smiled rubbing the baby's back. Mutio still looked a little leery about letting others see the baby. "It's ok..." He said trying to soothe Mutio, she did calm down a bit. Once she realized how tired she was, she allowed Hayami to take the baby from her once again.

Shifting the baby in his arms to allow Kino a better look, the baby's light red eyes opened and it gave off a little screech. The smile the baby gave off was freakishly cute. Kino had been a little torn with the fact that Hayami had a baby with Mutio. Hayami having a baby period was something that baffled the mind.

But there it was right in front of her eyes... the little baby was cradled safely in his large arms. If she had not already seen the Hyena of the Sea change so much with Mutio's presence, she would have laughed at anyone that told her Hayami could be tender and so careful with anyone.

"Have you named her yet?" Kino asked looking at the baby girl. The forehead markings of its mother also seemed to be the dominant gene, because other than the coloring of its skin, aside from its legs and arms and a bit of dark fuzz on its head, she was such a copy of her mother.

"Well, not really. We have been thinking of Hope or Faith…" He stopped knowing how true and fitting such names were for the little tike.

"I like them both." She said smiling as Mutio finally seemed to be over her cautious stage. The hybrid was now looking at her and smiling. "You'll both make good parents."

"I hope so." Hayami said looking down on his girls. "They have changed my life."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kino smiled down on the new family. "What happened to the man I met some time ago? The one who didn't care about humans or anything else but money?"

"I woke up." He smiled as Mutio yawned and drew closer to the side of the tub nearest to him.

"So what now?" Kino asked shifting her weight looking around the room.

"We get something to eat. I am hungry." He smiled as he stood up and patted his newborn baby's back. The infant was sleeping soundly in his arms, and Mutio seemed to agree with the idea of getting something to eat.

"No, stupid. I mean what are you going to do now?"

"What a stupid question. We live our lives in peace. I am tried of trying to fix the relations between the two species… we've already shown that we can get along, now its your turn." Hayami said kissing his baby on the head.

And his words were true. The challenge that Zonrdyke had given them, to live together in peace was obtainable. He and Mutio had been the first to take up that challenge... not really thinking about it as linking the two species, but more out of coincidence. He had never expected to have such strong feelings for the creature that had bitten him while he tried to save her. He still could not give a good reason as to why he didn't let Kino kill her when they had the chance.

No matter the reason, he was glad she had survived. He was glad he too had survived it all. Because today was the happiest day of his life.

He was a father.

He was happy.

He was needed and loved.

Species or race could not change any of that.

"Now, about that food." He smiled bending down towards his love in the bath. Kissing Mutio he handed her the baby before he went to the kitchen to make them all some of the food Mutio's sisters had told them to give the baby.

Together they would be ok. They had already accepted the challenge and passed with flying colors. It was up to the others to follow their lead.

* * *

A/n: The End!


End file.
